If You Could Only See
by Angel Taisha
Summary: Sequel to Nobody's Angel: Baralai and Rikku have plans, but someone or something will try to keep them from happening. Baralai/Rikku with some slight Baralai/Isaaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Will**

_Altered slightly 7/22/06_

It was a beautiful day at Besaid Beach. The sun was beaming bright and the water a crystal blue. Families occupied most of the landscape as kids and parents played games in the sand. Rikku and Baralai were enjoying a nice vacation away from their daily routines, relaxing on blue and green lounge chairs as they watched the mothers and fathers play with their children contently. She was sipping an Absolut and Orange Juice, he a Molsen Bevellian in a long brown bottle. Rikku looked over at Baralai with a smile spread across her face; her feet were dug nicely into the cool sand and a tan covered her body. Her hair was down and spread out behind the chair, blowing with the breeze.

"I'm so happy here, Baralai." Rikku sighed contentedly, pursing her lips to the straws on her drink and sipping it voraciously. Baralai stared at the sea before them but turned toward Rikku, smirking at her, kind of freaking her out.

"I'm not here, Rikku." He stated, confusing the young lady. She curled her lip and nodded her head in confusion. Sitting up, she leaned to her right and placed her head on her hand, looking at the man quizzically.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're here. Is this some kind of joke?" The look he got suggested she thought he was nuts but he remained firm in his declaration.

"I'm telling you, I'm not here." He insisted and he glared at her for disbelieving him. Rikku grew agitated at that point and went over to his lounge chair to give him a nudge, but when her hand went to touch him horror filled her face as she passed right through him. Rikku screamed and jumped backward, collapsing back into her chair.

* * *

In that instant, she shot straight up and was no longer at the beach, but in Baralai's and her bedroom in Kilika. Rikku clenched the maroon sheets fearfully. The room was dark and quiet; so quiet you can hear the dust settling on the furniture. She gazed wearily from the left to the right trying to adjust from the sudden change of location. Putting a hand to the pillow on the right of her she realized that Baralai wasn't on his side of the bed. Rikku's eyes wandered to the left of her where the alarm clock resided and checked the time. It was midnight and with a somewhat frustrated hand to her forehead she let out a sigh. He was in the study again, most likely passed out from another hard day at the temple.

"_I better go get him."_ She yawned as she twisted over to the left side of the bed. Stretching her arms to her sides, her feet met with the slippery surface and she glided across the wooden floor to the exit. The living room and kitchen were dark; the moon shone through the heavy curtains creating shadows on her lanky legs. Rikku wore a spaghetti strap nightgown that was green like her eyes; Yuna bought it as a gift for her birthday and she loved it, insisting on wearing it all the time. She especially loved the silky feeling against her skin. It was like wearing nothing at all.

Two feet away from the bedroom was the entrance to the study_. "He's going to run himself into the ground if he keeps this up"_ Rikku said as she turned the knob opening the door slowly. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open like a sea bass at the sight before her. The study was softly lit by numerous candles, all twinkling brightly on the coffee table and desk. There were also a few along the brick fireplace, although the fire that crackled over shadowed them. There was an array of blankets thrown about on the marble floor and a bucket filled with ice containing a bottle of red wine. Baralai stood there in his black cotton pants. He was shirtless; his tan and toned body glistened from the burning embers before him. He grinned at Rikku, his eyebrow raised provocatively.

"Thought you'd never get here." His velvet voice crooned as he fast approached her. Just the sound of that man's voice alone was enough to send Rikku into a rapturous spiral of euphoria. This time was no exception and she felt her legs begin to buckle beneath her threatening to collapse under the pressure. Baralai slid his right arm around her waist; the silk fabric of her nightgown shifted upward where his hand finally settled raising it a bit. Not that it needed to be any higher; it was already short to begin with. Rikku swung her head up and gazed into Baralai's eyes; they were such a rich brown and she lost herself in them. Her hands were pressed to his chest, and the softness of his skin sent tingles through her fingers. Leaning his head forward he commingled his lips with hers; her fingertips slightly touched him as she lead them up and down his broad frame subconsciously. Baralai ran both hands up her back before entangling his fingers in the long strands of her blonde hair gently.

"Mmmm…" Rikku drawled as they parted; her lips were wet from the exchange and she licked them in an attempt to entice him further. Looking into his eyes, her own only half open and glazed over she complained seductively "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Baralai inclined again to her face, this time his lips brushed against hers scantily and closing her eyes she moved forward hungrily. Just before she was to make contact he pulled backward causing her to miss. Rikku settled her eyes to his again, her look resembling a pathetic puppy as her lips curled into a frown. He smiled at her before he stole her lips again silencing her wines. When they separated Baralai bent down and swept her off her feet; she let out a surprised shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

Kissing her continuously he made his way to the blankets and knelt down on them, introducing Rikku to the soft coverlets beneath her. Baralai's hands traced the contours of her thighs and she groaned contentedly with each caress as they traveled down to her feet and back up to her hips. Her arms were enveloped around his back and she delighted at the gasps he made when she pressed her fingers into his flesh from the pleasure of his kisses. They retracted and he leaned on his right arm and stretched out next to her. Rikku was on her back looking up at him with her knees bent up and hands folded to her chest. The candles flickered shadows along the walls and surfaces of the study as they stared at each other endlessly.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?" she exhaled, her smile broadening with every syllable. Placing his free arm behind him he returned it with a tiny black box and placed it on her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she perused the tiny casket with surprise. Moving behind her, Rikku sat up and with her back to him she rested on Baralai's chest; he encased her in his arms as she picked up the box and opened it. He couldn't see her face but the silence that ensued from that point on was enough to convince him she was satisfied with its contents: a shiny white gold solitaire heart shaped diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Rikku?" he breathed in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Rikku was made mute; she froze in place with her hands still cupping the opened box. Baralai could feel her tremble in his arms and he squeezed her tighter in an effort to relax her. Breaking free from his grasp she turned around and hugged him tightly, the box in her right hand behind him. He pressed his hands to her hair and rubbed her back tenderly.

"You better believe I will." She whispered softly into his neck. Rikku sat up and he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She took a minute to view the bauble before meeting his gaze again. Rikku's eyes were welled with happy tears and they danced down her face. Baralai thumbed them away and beamed at her lovingly.

"Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He replied, moving her down onto the blankets again and kissing her repeatedly along her neck and jaw line.

Rikku was always baffled by the way they got together six months ago. The fact that they almost didn't because of a silly misunderstanding was something that bothered her from time to time. Still, she knew they would get together sooner or later because after getting to know Baralai better she realized he would have never given up in his pursuit of her. She was glad things worked out the way they did; she couldn't imagine living her life without him.

Now if only everyone else felt the way she did about him…then everything would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something about us  
**_altered slightly 7/22/06_

Her bare body trembled from the chilly morning temperature in the study. Opening her eyes cautiously she yawned and stretched her legs straight out onto the blankets. Rikku felt hot air caressing the small hairs to the back of her neck and she rolled over to face the source, which was of course, Baralai. He slept on his stomach; his arms were resting on the pillow and he looked indifferent as if he hadn't a care in the world. Looking around the room she noted the candles took on a saggy state; wax hung like icicles off of the side of the desk and formed hard puddles on the coffee table. The fire was a memory too; the only life it showed was a small stream of smoke that emanated from the charred wood. She glanced back to Baralai and sighed content with the events from the night before.

"_Where on Spira did he learn to do that?"_ Rikku blushed, thinking about his latest 'performance'. It seemed that no matter how many times they were intimate every time was a whole new experience for her. He never failed to give her that release she yearned for so desperately not to mention the anticipation he built up inside her before they even connected. Every caress, every kiss appeared to be well thought out and orchestrated brilliantly as if he were in a play of some sort. Baralai was that way in life too; always thinking before speaking making every word count right down to the last syllable. He made sure she was well taken care of and Rikku hoped that feeling would last forever.

Not that Rikku wasn't bad herself. His baritone moans of ecstasy and drawn out sighs were evidence of her abilities as well. It was just that with Baralai she really wanted him to feel how much she had come to love him. Sure, she was great with Gippal too but he never screamed out "Rikku you truly are the Al Bhed goddess!" as he reached his nirvana either. She delighted in that; it made her feel like she was appreciated and Baralai never ceased to tell her every time, albeit in an almost desperate and extremely intense tone as he did so.

Pawing at one of the blankets that got shoved aside during their interlude Rikku covered her and Baralai and snuggled into the warmth of his naked skin. Sensing her presence Baralai reached for Rikku and put his arms around her pulling her closer. He kissed the back of her neck, her skin resembled and smelled like apples fresh from the tree to his lips. Rikku shivered as she felt his tongue slide across her shoulder blades eventually reaching the pendent part of her ear. Baralai's voice was barely audible as he breathed hungrily, his lips grazing the palpable flesh lightly.

"Good morning, my Al Bhed beauty." He cooed causing Rikku to exhale dreamily. She loved that new name he had for her; it was like music to her ears. She rolled over and faced him, placing a hand to his neck and moving it down his forearm teasingly. As she stared longingly into his amber eyes she caught the attention of a sparkle twinkling from her left hand. Looking at the adornment she beamed happily and glanced back over to Baralai. "So, it pleases you?" Baralai questioned of the ring as he rained kisses to different parts of her body. Goose bumps appeared along her arms from his touch and she shuddered closing her eyes and digging herself even deeper into his warmth. Noticing her distress he rubbed her arms dissipating the annoying swells from her arms.

"I can't help but notice you're cold, why don't you let me warm you up, Mmmm?" Rikku didn't resist as he pressed himself against her and filled her yet again with pleasure a woman could only dream of. This time it was so extreme she raised her arms up and grabbed a throw pillow, covering her face as she wailed into it mercilessly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF YEVON AND EVERYTHING HOLY IN SPIRA!" she screamed as the dam of anticipation broke out from inside her; He fell into a heap in her arms; their hearts palpitating at such rates one would think they'd burst out and mix with each other. Rikku's head was leaned back against the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling. _" I love this man." _She thought to herself as she fiddled with his hair and stroked his head gently while he fell back to sleep.

This was the norm for them. They were always together. Well, not when they were working of course. Rikku had since started her own business; she was now a 'Freelance Machina Repair Specialist'. She took calls and went on site to repair devices that weren't working properly. Baralai helped her to start this new enterprise and she loved it immensely. It kept her busy so when she had free time she spent it with Baralai. Raising her left hand she couldn't help but gawk at the ring on her finger yet again. "I'm getting married." She mused as she flicked her wrist making the diamond twinkle from the unwanted daylight that crept through the beige curtains. The thought was wonderful and scary all at the same time. Wonderful because he wanted her for him and him only and scary because in the last six months she'd neglected to tell the only other man in her life that she'd loved. Her father.

"_I wonder what pops is going to say?"_ Rikku feared as she gripped Baralai tighter. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the scenarios that could happen as a result of this news. It could go either way. Would he approve? She hoped so. _"He has to."_ Rikku reasoned, exhaling deeply, continuing to caress the man in her arms. _"Aunt Medlina married Braska and everyone was ok with that. Pops will accept him; he'll have no choice because I'm not giving him up."_ Inhaling the mixture of sweat and cologne permeating from her fiancée she drifted back to sleep. Rikku had time to deal with such matters; she just wanted to revel in the perfect moment for a little longer before she welcomed any possible chaos that could possibly come from all this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter title borrowed from 'Daft Punk'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black, Red, Yellow**

_Altered slightly 7/22/06_

It was now mid afternoon in Kilika. Outside you could hear the sounds of a town bustling with life, the chirping of birds and boat motors vibrating throughout the area. Baralai opened his eyes in response to the disturbances and winced at the sunlight that now invaded the study. He watched Rikku sleep next to him. She was not the most graceful sleeper. Both her arms were stretched out over her head; they were still gripping the pillow she used to stifle her screams from a couple of hours ago. Her mouth was wide open and her lips looked dry and wrinkly. The blanket they shared barely covered her chest creeping up and down slowly with each inhale and exhale she took.

Baralai loved to watch her sleep. Actually, there really wasn't anything he didn't love about her at this point. Not really wanting to disturb her he reluctantly traced his finger up the curves of her chest hoping the slight movement would cause her to stir on her own. Instead of waking up, she groaned and scratched her chest in an attempt to stop the itch. When those efforts failed to wake her, he put his hand to her head and stroked her hair gently. Eventually she opened her eyes and smiled. His face being the first thing she saw.

"Good morning." She sighed, stretching out, raising her hands to the air. Taking her right hand in his left, he bent down and took a kiss, nibbling on her lower lip gently. She giggled as she pulled his head in with her left hand, twisting his platinum locks between the crevasses of her fingers mildly. They separated and smiled at each other; Rikku sat up and pulled the blankets to her chest. With the rubber band attached to her wrist she threw her hair up in a messy bun, stray hairs fell about her face randomly and one got stuck to her eye. Baralai pinched it away and stood up, lending his hand to Rikku and she took it, meeting his stance. They glanced around at the sorry site of the study which had old burnt candles and blankets strewn out every which way. Baralai put his arm around her and they walked together out of the study and into the living room/kitchen area. Rikku poured two cups of coffee and handing him his, she sat across from him on the island with one leg on the seat with her.

"So, what might you be doing today?" Baralai asked, arching his elbows on the table in front of him. Rikku's eyes went to the ceiling in wonderment, her lip curled in silent contemplation as she thought about the plans she had.

"I think I'll go see Yunie and tell her the good news!" she declared, gulping down her coffee as if someone were threatening to take it from her. "What time is it?" Rikku wondered, looking over at the clock on the stove. "Oh! It's one o'clock. We really slept in, didn't we?" she winked, flashing her biggest grin. He leaned over the counter until their faces were close and he touched his nose to hers.

Well, not like we _did _any sleeping." He replied with a devilish smirk as he kissed her again. Pulling back, he took her left hand in his and ogled at the ring on her finger. "Were you surprised?" Baralai said curiously, wondering about his proposal the night before. Rikku sighed, and with the back of her hand she ran it along the side of his face tenderly.

"Are you kidding? I almost died right there." exclaimed the blonde as she recalled the evening as well. "It was the best night of my life, Baralai. I'll never forget it ever." Standing up, Rikku headed to their bedroom; the sheet she wore dragged along the carpet behind her, draping to the small of her back. "I'm gonna take a shower." She announced, her head turned around to his direction and her figure disappeared into the room. Baralai headed back to the study to clean up the mess they had made while she showered.

As he folded the blankets, he couldn't help but grin to himself at his genius in his proposal. Baralai had planned that moment for a long time. Knowing they were only together a mere six months, he still realized that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Never before had he felt that way about anyone, not even Paine. Baralai's thoughts then went to the former comrades; he wondered how they were doing and in a small way he missed them. "Rikku is probably dying to tell Paine about this, too bad they are both stubborn." He thought to himself, throwing the empty shells of the candles into a wastebasket without realizing it. Sure they were happy together now so it should have been easy for the two to be friends again, even he and Gippal could try again after all. But old habits die hard and he still harbored some ill feelings toward his one eyed companion; maybe it was the way Gippal treated Rikku, he wasn't sure.

Eventually, Baralai finished the task, carrying out of the study with him a large trash bag to the front door; walking down the stony path to his trash container, he rid himself of the remnants, throwing it into the bin carelessly. As he entered his house, he heard a commotion coming from the bedroom and he went to check it out. Baralai knew it was Rikku but he wanted to make sure she didn't need him for anything.

The bathroom door was open and steam clouded the small room thickly. Through the blue shower curtain he saw her figure as she showered. Rikku had the perfect body; she did very well to keep it looking the best it could be. She had her hands to her soap drenched head as she scrubbed it contently, singing as she did so. He stood against the doorway in amusement listening to her croon.

"_From the time I fall asleep, till the morning comes I dream about…you baby  
and I feel all right, cause I know tonight I'll be with…you baby  
And who makes me feel like smiling when the weary day is through?  
You baby, you, I'm talkin' bout my baby yeah, nobody but you" _

With a hand to his head, Baralai strolled out of the bedroom laughing to himself. He went into the kitchen and began the chore of preparing breakfast for the two of them while he waited for her to get out. After a while, Rikku emerged from the room dressed in blue jeans and a canary colored T-shirt. Baralai smiled at her, shaking his head. She shot him a questioning glare, smiling herself.

"What?" she asked, sitting down on the stool in front of the counter. Placing a plate of food in front of her he continued to grin, finishing his coffee.

"You should take it on the road, Rik-"he replied as she blushed and whacked him playfully on his arm. "I meant it as a compliment, I love when you sing, especially for me." Digging into his own plate, she pored over his face with a suggestive look on her own, sipping her coffee.

"What makes you think I was singing for _you_?" she teased, standing up. Rikku sauntered over to where he sat and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going, I'll be back soon. Be sure to keep the ladies at bay until I do, I love you." She pecked his cheek and grabbing her purse off the couch she headed out the door.

"I love you too, be careful. And give my regards to Yuna and Tidus." He waved as the screen door slammed behind her, bouncing a few times before settling back to its rightful place. Baralai himself retreated to the bathroom and went through his morning ritual, even though it was mid afternoon by now.

* * *

The clouds resembled cotton balls as they floated across the pale blue sky; the sun hid behind them on occasion, teasing the laid back town of Besaid with light and shadow. Young kids ran about the dirt roads, chasing each other around and laughing with no worries in the world. Rikku could hear the birds chirping in the trees and the cicadas hissing throughout the forest as she headed up the path to her cousin's house, eager to share her wonderful news. Rikku had a strange feeling in her stomach the closer she got to the town; something was amiss and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Still, she trudged on; reaching the front door she knocked, waiting for Yuna to emerge. Instead Tidus, who enveloped her into a fierce hug, greeted her. Rikku returned the gesture running her hands along his back warmly.

"Hey kid, it's been too long." The blitzer beamed, taking in his new cousin's appearance, sighing happy at the sight of her. "Yuna's inside, why don't you come in and stay awhile, huh?" opening his door wider Tidus entered the house and Rikku followed behind him, looking around the place with wonder at any new changes they may have made in there since the last time she visited. Rikku knew her cousin hoped they could've seen each other more, but life got in the way of all that. Still, she was happy for the moment they had today. Unfortunately for her, Yuna had another guest as well. Perched on the red living room couch was someone Rikku wasn't sure she was ready to see yet.

Paine.

You could almost feel the smog of awkwardness that thickened suddenly in the room as Rikku froze in her position. Tidus stood there uncomfortably between them as they glared at each other hesitantly. Thinking it best to avoid conflict any longer, Tidus turned to Rikku and with a hand to the back of his layered head he muttered something about getting Yuna from their bedroom upstairs. It was just the two now facing each other in deafening silence. After a minute or so, Paine stood up and walked over to Rikku. She folded her arms in front of her against the fabric of her black shirt and leaned on her right leg. Lifting up her head, she inhaled deeply and looked at her former friend with reluctance.

"Hey." Paine breathed, averting her gaze to the white carpet beneath her, digging her boot into the fibers nervously. Rikku sighed and her face drooped. She hated the tension between them. Seeing as there wasn't any real reason to be enemies anymore, Rikku took a chance and jumped into Paine's arms startling and crushing her at the same time. Paine was surprised by this gesture not quite sure what was taking place, but overcome with feelings of her own she embraced the al Bhed girl back as tears filled her eyes. In that moment they said no apologies. It was just implied, and in an instant they became friends once again. "I'm really sorry for everything Rikku." Paine admitted her voice barely a whisper. Rikku gave her one more squeeze and her eyes twinkled with joy.

"It's over. Let's just forget it." Rikku paused and placed a hand to her chin as she tried to find the right words. "You were…_still_ are my best friend and I refuse to pretend that I don't care for you anymore." Paine knuckled away her tears happily. Even though it wasn't some big dramatic ordeal they still made up, agreeing to put whatever conflicts they kept behind them for good. If you have a best friend and it is a _true_ friendship words aren't needed. It is felt in the heart of the involved and those bonds can never break over anything.

"AHEM." A voice behind them coughed. Turning to the sound, the girls noticed a happy Yuna with Tidus at her side, his arm around her shoulder. "This is a nice thing to see." Yuna exclaimed as she walked up to the two. Welcoming her into their circle the three shared a group hug, laughing as they separated. Tidus went downstairs to their finished basement to give them their privacy. It was too long since the girls were together and he didn't want to interfere. Yuna sat on her matching red armchair facing Paine and Rikku. Wiping their eyes they talked about old times and events that have happened to them recently.

"So," Yuna began, crossing her legs and leaning into them with her elbow. "Rikku, I want to know what has been going on with you, I've…Tidus and I have been worried." Rikku couldn't wipe the smile off her face and she jumped off the couch, bouncing up and down giddily.

"I'm getting married!" she screamed, flinging her hand down in front of Yuna's face, flashing her ring proudly. Yuna's bi-colored eyes widened in shock and jubilation at the sight of the rock Rikku was wearing. Paine on the other hand, looked almost like she was going to pass out; the color ran out of her cheeks as if she'd been poisoned. Yuna looked at her worried and put a hand to her knee.

"Paine, are you ok? You don't look so good." Yuna's face grew more concerned as she stared at her friend. Paine did her best to snap out of her sudden reaction and she blew it off, flicking Yuna's hand off her quickly.

"It's just something I ate isn't agreeing with me." Paine covered, shifting back into the chair. "So…you and Baralai? That's great." She said, her tone not as convincing as she'd hoped it would be. Paine prayed that Rikku didn't pick up on the lack of enthusiasm and her wish was granted; Rikku was too excited to notice any discomfort Paine might have been feeling. "When is the big day?" she asked, this time it sounded like she was happy. Not that she wasn't- it's just startling sometimes when you finally realize your ex has gotten over you and moved on.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far yet." Rikku replied, chewing on her lip habitually. "He'd only proposed just last night. It was so romantic." She sat back down next to Paine and gazed off into space dreamily. Then, she blew into the whole story, scene by scene of course leaving out the more intimate details, preferring they use their imaginations instead. The two listened intently, not interrupting at any point as Rikku babbled incessantly until finally she took a moment to breathe. "I can't believe it guys, It's really happening. I love him so much." The grin on her face couldn't get any wider and Tidus caught the tail end of the story as he came up from downstairs.

"Did I hear that right, Rikku?" he asked, his arms outstretched and she ran up to him, hugging him again. "Congratulations, you deserve it. Pretty soon, Paine and Gippal will be engaged too!" Tidus looked insinuatingly at Paine but she just rolled her eyes, facing Yuna. Then, stomping down the stairs from the third floor, Rikku spotted a pair of familiar boots coming their way. At this point Tidus smacked his head dumbly and offered a pathetic smile. "Forgot he was in the bathroom, ha ha." Tidus chuckled uneasily. Gippal came in and cocked his head at the sight of Rikku. He looked at Tidus, shifting only his eye to him quizzically.

"Well if it isn't Cid's girl." He said smugly. Gippal stuck out his hands and curling his fingers inward he beckoned Rikku to come forward to hug him. At first she stared at him like he'd just grown a second head but apprehensively she arose to her feet and embraced him. Interweaved between the fibers of his red shirt she smelled the familiar scent of his cologne. Instead of it driving her crazy it now made her nostalgic. Since they had their talk before she and Baralai got together it was easier for her and Gippal to be around each other. "How have you been?" Gippal wondered as they separated. He then looked her over for a second and took a deep breath before asking his next question. "Is Baralai here?" He scoped the room but saw no sight of the praetor. Rikku headed for the staircase and put her hand to the banister.

"No, he's not." She answered. "Too busy straightening up at home. Speaking of which, I should go. We made quite the mess of the study, hee hee. Paine, Yuna…I need you both to be bridesmaids, k?" Rikku waved to the girls and smiled warmly at Paine. It filled her heart to know that they were friends again. Gippal noticed the interaction with confusion. He looked to Paine for the answer.

"Paine?" he began, rubbing his temples in an effort to soak the insinuated news. "What is going on here?" The look on Gippal's face amused Paine and she just glanced at him with over confident smile of her own. "Come on, what is this about bridesmaids? You're not even friends…or are you?"

----------

**Chapter title is a song I borrowed by Pearl Jam.**

Song she sings in the shower is called 'You Baby' covered by the Mamas and the Papas


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time of Inconvenience**

_Altered slightly 7/22/06_

**Djose a few hours later**

"So you mean to tell me that's it?" Gippal said in disbelief; a hand to his short spikes as he plopped onto their green sofa and rested his boots on the coffee table. With a un approving shove Paine tossed his dirty clodhoppers off the furniture and sat herself down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Paine sighed and burrowed herself deeper into him. She had explained the whole situation to him about her and Rikku and her engagement to Baralai while they were at Yuna's and it was still bothering him after they had gone home several hours later.

"Yeah." She nodded, just as unconvinced as he was. "She just hugged me. I guess I couldn't miss this opportunity. Maybe enough time has passed, I don't know." She shifted, making herself more comfortable by lying on her back with her head to his thighs. Her legs dangled off the edge of the couch and she kicked off her boots with her feet. Gippal placed a hand to her head and ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. It was baffling to the couple. After all the drama it ended like that; At least for Paine anyway.

The light from the sun outside began to diminish as evening crawled into the living room. For a moment they sat in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the humming of the fridge in the kitchen and maybe the electronics that were on standby before them. Paine leered at Gippal studying his face. He seemed deep in thought; a couple of times she noticed him sigh to himself and change his expression kind of like he was conducting a private conversation with himself. After a couple of minutes observing, her curiosity got the better of her and she nudged him from his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" she wondered, squeezing his hand in hers in a sympathetic manner. Gippal glanced down at Paine and sighed, smiling weakly. With his head to the ceiling he exhaled sharply and searched for his words carefully.

"I was just kind of thinking that if you and Rikku made up would there be any chance for me and Baralai?" He spoke as if the request he wanted was out of reach. "Nah. I guess there's no chance for us. He'll probably just punch me again." He lifted her up so he could stand on his feet and he headed to the kitchen. "Hey, want a beer?" Gippal shouted to her from the kitchen. She hollered back a yes and he took two 'Bhed Lights' out from the fridge. Opening them as he walked, he made his way back to the living room and handed Paine hers. She was sprawled out on the couch but she crunched up in the corner of it to give him room to sit. Gippal patted his legs for her to stretch hers out and she did, resting her feet on them comfortably.

"I don't think Baralai would be that way, Gippal." Paine answered, rolling her eyes to suggest Gippal may be overreacting about the whole thing. "It has been six months." She said between gulps. "Baralai is not one to hold grudges that don't suit him anymore. Why would he still be mad at you if he's happy with Rikku? If things didn't turn out the way they did he wouldn't be getting married now would he?" She made a good point and Gippal knew it. With a hand to his chin he thought again for a moment before swigging his beer and shooting up from the couch. Paine retracted her legs and bent them back down over where Gippal formerly sat.

"You know, you're right. I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Gippal winked at her and she waved her hand at him as she drank her beer. He walked over to where she was and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. She just smiled one of her sarcastic smiles and watched him as he went into the bedroom. Gippal came out after a few minutes and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "I'm gonna go over there. It's not too late. Besides, I do want to congratulate him so..." he trailed off as he headed to the door.

"Good. Tell him I said hello and be careful." Paine called out to him as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rikku lay on her stomach facing the edge of their queen sized bed as she read a newspaper. Her legs stuck up behind her and she dangled bare feet up into the air as she hummed to herself contently. Her blue nightgown was low cut and from the way she was positioned it just covered her behind leaving her legs naked. Baralai emerged from the bathroom wiping his hair dry with a towel and another one fashioned around his waist. Lifting her head up from her newspaper she caught a glimpse of him coming from the fog filled room and raised her eyebrows seductively while pursing her lips suggestively at the sight of him. Baralai walked over to the edge of the bed where she was and Rikku got up onto her knees. They were face to face and she put her arms around him, his skin slightly damp with steam from his shower made her hands wet but she didn't care, running them up and down his back gently.

Baralai threw the towel in his hand on the wood floor and pressed his lips to hers. Rikku's body shivered with anticipation as he continued to kiss her while leaning her back onto the soft blankets and pillows. Goose bumps formed on her stomach as his hands ran up and down her sides gently underneath her nightgown and she sighed with every touch. Rikku brought him closer to her, pressing him into her until there wasn't an empty space between them. Crawling under the covers he anchored above her and they stared with strong desire eminent in both their eyes. Baralai caressed her cheek and wiped stray blonde hairs from her face. Putting her hands to his face she leaned up and brushed her lips to his again, biting his upper lip and tasting the petal soft skin on her tongue. Separating to breathe, he softly smiled and she whispered in his ear.

"E muja oui" she exclaimed as she reached in to kiss him again. After she said this, he gave her a curious look and lifted an eyebrow in said confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked, feeling a little stupid. In the time he'd known her she never really spoke Al Bhed around him. She just giggled and proceeded to explain.

"It means 'I love you' she noted and he nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh, _e mooga owie_ then." He tried to repeat, curling his lip in frustration. That just made Rikku laugh and she traced her finger up his arm lightly.

"No silly, its 'E mooya wee' the j is silent" she enunciated hoping it would be easier for him to pronounce. Taking a deep breath and stealing a kiss he tried to say it again.

"E muja oui." He said proudly, pressing his finger affectionately to her nose. "You don't know how much really." Baralai declared, bringing her close and kissing her again. As he kissed her along her neck and down her chest he could feel his blood start to boil beneath his skin. With every caress from Baralai's hands to her body Rikku shook with uncontrollable pleasure and it built her up even more; he delighted in the fact that she didn't know what to do with herself every time he felt her most sensitive spots causing her to cry out his name desperately.

Baralai would get her in such an increasing state of delectation she felt like she would just die if he didn't take her that very second. In those times Rikku would grab at him hungrily and on several other occasions she had scratched him so hard on his back from the intensity that he would have long scars on his back for weeks; she would have scraps of his flesh embedded in her fingernails when they were finished. After it was all over, Rikku felt like she had been exorcised; her body was a trembling mass of mush and she couldn't move.

Baralai rested his head on rikku's chest; his hair was stuck to his face from the sweat that had formed atop his forehead. He sighed contentedly. As they lay in the dark together a banging on the front door ruined the intimate moment and startled them. They looked at each other with wonderment as to who would be interrupting their bliss so late in the evening. Crawling out of bed a little annoyed, Baralai went to his dresser and threw on a pair of pants and a white T-shirt. Looking back at Rikku he blew her a kiss and beamed at her.

"Don't you go anywhere, beautiful." He said, pointing a finger at her playfully. Rikku just stuck her tongue out at him and waved him off. He closed the door behind him and headed for the front door guided only by the moonlight shining through the darkness. As Baralai opened the door he was surprised to see someone he hadn't expected to see for a long time.

Gippal.

**Title is a song I borrowed by Nanci Griffith**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Entropy  
**_altered slightly 7/22/06_

Baralai stood in his doorway facing his former friend with an air of annoyance. It was late and he had just gotten done...well, no need to get into that. The point was he wasn't really up for company. Gippal caught wind of his mood and tried to smooth things over.

"Is this a bad time?" Gippal asked with a habitual nervous hand to the back of his head. Baralai didn't answer. He just opened the screen door and let him in. He quickly walked passed Baralai and went to sit on the couch in fear maybe another fist would be meeting his face. Baralai shook his head and pointed down the hall.

"Go down to the study. Rikku is sleeping and I don't want to disturb her." Baralai knew otherwise but he emphasized that Rikku was asleep so Gippal got the hint that he wasn't too happy he showed up without calling first. Still, he wouldn't have let him in if he didn't want to talk to him so he was willing to let this pass. They entered the study and Baralai motioned Gippal to have a seat on the leather sofa in front of the unlit fireplace. He walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine; Baralai had several bottles each a different brand. He loved red wine; it helped him to relax and get into a better mood. Pouring the contents of the wine into a crystal glass, he offered some to Gippal but he politely declined; He grabbed him a beer from the mini fridge on the floor by the cabinet instead. Cracking open the 'Molson Bevellian' Gippal thanked the navigator kindly. Baralai nodded and sat down with his glass of wine on his armchair.

"Is that beer ok?" Baralai asked of the beverage in Gippal's hand. Gippal shrugged and smiled contently.

"I myself prefer 'Bhed Light' but this is good too. Never had this before." He replied sitting the nozzle on his mouth as he gulped the beer. There was an uncomfortable silence; if it were smoke it would have engulfed the room.

"So for what reason do I owe this visit?" Baralai pitched, sipping the wine and swishing it around in his mouth. He wasn't one to swill such a fine potation, preferring instead to enjoy all the riches the wine had to offer. All the lights were on in the study; it was too warm for the fire and the windows were opened. There were still traces of the other night obvious in the room; burnt candles, a couple of pillows and a large blanket folded neatly by the couch. Gippal was grateful for the nice break in between the bad vibes he was receiving and took his chance willingly.

"B-I just wanted to say for the record that I'm..." Baralai cut Gippal short.

"I want to thank you, Gippal." Baralai declared. Placing his drink on the table next to him he stood up and walked over to the befuddled al Bhed. He let out his hand and grinned at Gippal as if trying to dare him to take it. Hesitantly he did and the two shook for what seemed like ages. Gippal spoke nervously taking back his hand and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Th...Thank me? For what?" He wondered. Seriously, why would Baralai ever thank him? The very idea was alien to him at best. Gippal perused Baralai's expression with a wrinkled brow. "I've done nothing but cause chaos. Why would I deserve thanks?" he pondered with a hint of skepticism. Baralai rubbed his face and sat down on the leather couch next to Gippal. Leaning against the back of the seat he extended an arm and sighed before speaking.

"If things didn't happen the way they did I wouldn't be marrying Rikku." He was sincere in his statement. Gippal searched him for any signs of this being a hoax of some sort but Baralai wasn't that kind of person. His feelings were all over his face; one could usually tell if there were inklings of regret but there was not a trace imminent on him at all. He simply sat there, one leg over the other, a smile widening by the second. Smiling himself, Gippal chuckled ill at ease and shook his head in disbelief.

"Um, you're welcome?" was all he could surface from his mouth. Once again the quietude was beginning to swell into the room but Baralai halted it when he burst out into the heartiest laugh he'd shared with Gippal since their experience together in the squad. At first unsure how to take his reaction; Gippal elevated a confused eyebrow and watched Baralai hunch over as he wiped the tears from his happy face. Then, realizing the complete idiocy of the situation he too began to chortle and they engaged in a laugh-in for several minutes.

It was another easy exchange for the two, just as their women had done before them. As reluctant as Baralai may have been that morning to reconcile, in a way he figured if Rikku could rise above the past then he could too. Just another thing he was thankful to have Rikku for. It was no wonder he had come to love her; she had so much tolerance and forgiveness in her heart that he himself couldn't give up so easily. He hoped someday he could learn from her that just like everything else he'd learned in their relationship so far.

The 'laugh and a half' fest ended and the men held their chests as they tried to collect themselves, panting and sputtering some last minute guffaws. Gippal then held out his bottle and Baralai met it with his wine glass; they clinked to their newly rejuvenated relationship complacent with the moment that had taken place.

"I was really afraid you were going to slug me again Mr. B." Gippal admitted as he drank his beer reclining into the sofa again comfortably. "But I just had to take the chance and see if there was anything I could do to get us back on track." His face turned solemn and he faced the fireplace absentmindedly. After finishing his glass, Baralai stood up and walked back over to the cabinet for another. Pointing to Gippal's bottle he asked if he'd like another but the young man refused.

"I really can't. I should be going. Paine starts to wonder where I am if I say I'm coming home at a certain time and I don't." Gippal stood up and Baralai nodded in agreement at the last statement as he recalled his own experiences with the warrior woman.

"I feel you. I know how she can be." Baralai drank the contents of his freshly filled glass and they walked toward the exit of the study. As they walked, Gippal turned around to ask him a question.

"So, what does pops think about you anyway?" He queried, a look of curiosity distending amongst his face. Baralai just looked back as he coiled into a silent pondering, holding his chin with his left hand.

"Don't know. Never met the guy." Baralai declared, shrugging as they left the study. Gippal was surprised at this; disinclined at first to further elaborate, he did anyway.

"Cid doesn't know you? Man, what is Rikku trying to hide here? She never in all the times I knew her kept a love interest away from her father. Must be serious." Gippal put his hand to the front door and extended his other one out for Baralai to shake. As he returned the handshake his thoughts swirled around like a mixture of oil and water unable to combine the contents he held. Baralai closed the partition behind him and it boomed shut from the intensity of the wood. He was going to go back into the bedroom but he diverted and headed back to the study; he chucked the class of wine angrily into the fireless pit. It appeared he lost more glasses this passed year than any other time before. He wasn't positive as to why he was so angry all of a sudden but he was and he couldn't deal with it.

Several hours later, Rikku tired of waiting for Baralai to come back to bed. She so wanted to gather him up in her arms and drift off into a blissful sleep and he was ruining her plans by being a no show. Stepping onto the wooden floor, she crept out of the bedroom and slipped down the hall to the study. Rikku creaked open the door and stuck her head in. Looking around the brightly lit room she noticed him standing there with his back to her and staring at the empty fireplace; he seemed deep in thought. Opening the door all the way it squeaked and he turned around with a vacant expression on his face. Rikku leaned against the foyer and put her left knee up; the silkiness from her nightgown hiked up and revealed a hint of a cute pair of lacey blue panties. In the sultriest voice she could exhaust she called across the room to him seductively.

"You've been a bad praetor. Go to our room right this instant to receive your 'punishment'." As the words were carried from her lips to his he stood there blankly at her; his expression wasn't that of an aroused one, but of contempt of some sort. In all the months she'd known him she hadn't seen him so angry since the day he and Paine had broken up indefinitely. Growing concerned she walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder; which he shoved away like a maggot-infested sandwich.

"Why didn't you tell him about me? Or us?" He ordered, staring back into the fireplace avoiding her gaze. Rikku was confused. She tilted her head and wrinkled her lip.

"Who Baralai?" she genuinely asked, tracking his face for some sign of the man she saw just hours ago; the kind and caring one that said he'd loved her in a fit of passion. He hit the fireplace angrily and walked toward her. His face was steady in hers; she felt his breath on her nose and she quickly backed off. Something had gone down in here and she was growing increasingly scared by the minute.

"Your father." His response dripped hatred and if it were a liquid it would have seared a hole right through the marble beneath their bare feet. Rikku knew she was in trouble. It was true; she didn't tell pops about her relationship with Baralai and he was going to find out sooner or later. She didn't expect Baralai to be so upset since he found out. She didn't know how to respond.

"I...I'm sorry" she stammered, backing into the couch terrified. Gripping at the leather surface she climbed up onto it and sat on the edge. Baralai was still leering at her with malevolence, drawing closer to her. "What is this all about Baralai? You're scaring me." Her eyes collected swells of fear and she cowered into the depths of the couch. Pulling backward, he waved her off and growled annoyed.

"Just get out of this room right now. I can't be responsible for what happens to you if you stay." He uncharacteristically announced. Rikku stumbled to her feet and tried yet again to search his eyes for compassion but she came up empty. "You told me you loved me in that room just hours ago, yet how is that love when you seem to be too ashamed to tell your father we're together? I've never heard of anything so childish in my life." At those words Rikku boiled with a fury she didn't realize was festering inside her these last few seconds. Furious tears came down in streams from her emerald eyes and she clenched her fists angrily to their sides.

"I WAS AFRAID OF WHAT HE MIGHT THINK OF YOU BARALAI!" She hollered at him from across the room. They heard birds fly scared out of the trees in reaction to the volume of her voice from screaming. Baralai stepped back surprised at her ejaculation and fell to his armchair. Rikku wasn't done. Once she got started she decided she was going to finish her peace now.

"Forget it! I don't have to explain my business or myself with my father to you! I never thought you'd stoop so low like Gippal as to accuse me of being childish. I guess you were just trying to get into my pants by saying I was mature." Her body was heating up from the anger and the tears wouldn't stop their downpour from her eyes. She turned around and huffed; heading for the door. "I don't need this, sleep in here tonight or wherever, just don't come back in that bedroom or _I_ won't be responsible for what happens to _you_ if you do! Oh! And you can have this back, I pretty much don't want to look at it; actually I'd rather like to shove it up your ass right about now!" She took the diamond off her finger and chucked it at him, just missing his head as she exited the study. The door slammed violently behind her and he heard her bare feet stomp down the hallway. After one last slam of their bedroom door he was left in the wake of her anger feeling the sting of the remarks she had just made.

As he retraced the events that had quickly unraveled before him he began to feel extremely remorseful. It wasn't true. Baralai didn't just tell Rikku she was mature to 'get in her pants' as she so 'nicely' put it. He believed it from the second he met her, she was way beyond her years. As he held the golden intention of love for her between his thumb and forefinger he felt like a dolt for having sold her short in a feeble attempt to make her feel bad for not introducing him to her father. Cursing the wine for his stupidity he stood up and headed for the door. Whatever happened to learning tolerance and forgiveness? So much for that.

Taking a deep breath outside the bedroom he turned the knob slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sweet Forgiveness  
**_altered slightly 7/22/06_

When Baralai turned the knob to his bedroom he pushed it open just a crack. Across the dark room on the bed he spotted Rikku sitting over the right side. The light from the street lamp drew designs on the crème colored walls that resembled puzzle pieces or something a five year old would scribble; the light wasn't bright enough to reveal all of her but just enough to see that she was still crying from their fight. As she sat there she stared out the window to the street and grumbled angrily to herself. All he could make out were stifled sniffles and the occasional muttering of the word 'seyhea' in which he didn't understand. Deciding now wasn't the best time to apologize; he closed the door as quietly as he opened it and headed back for the study.

It was a comfortable night so Baralai didn't bother starting the fire instead opting to open the windows higher so he could catch the breeze that blew through the trees outside. Grabbing blankets from the closet he prepared his 'bed' for the evening.

"Knew this would come in handy" he spoke of the leather sofa. It wasn't just any sofa bed; it opened like a book revealing a very comfortable sleeping space. Throwing a deep blue fitted sheet over the leather he then threw on a matching sheet and comforter. Baralai took off his t-shirt and crawled into the bed pulling the blankets up to his waist. Facing the fire he put the engagement ring on the table next to him and tried his best to get some sleep, although that would prove to be difficult since he had so much guilt on the brain from his earlier actions.

* * *

She sat in the darkness for about another hour just staring out the window. Rikku was still upset that Baralai would say something as mean to her as being childish. In some ways she smacked herself mentally because she couldn't have possibly believed she could know him so well after only six months. The most she ever really knew about him was that of his bedside manner and that was hardly enough to merit knowing someone. Spreading out the fingers on her left hand she glanced at the vacant spot on her ring finger. Even though she only had the ring on for a couple of days she missed it already, having regretted throwing it at him. Was it going to be that way _every_ time she got mad at him? Surely she could've behaved in a more mature manner instead of fueling his notation of being otherwise. She stood up and decided she wasn't going to let this go. Rikku was at fault for not telling her pops about them but she had a good reason and she didn't get to tell him why.

Rikku left the room and headed for the study. It was time for her to set pride at the foot of the bed and admit mistakes were made and a foolish fight was started for no reason.

* * *

The last hour proved to be pointless for Baralai because he wasn't falling asleep like he had hoped. Instead, all he could think about was Rikku and how bad he felt. Zoning out at the empty fire he heard the door to the study creak open and click closed. Within seconds he felt the couch bed rock slightly and the covers slide off and back onto him. Cold hands wrapped around his waist and the feeling of a rose misted with the first morning's dew caressed his back. Of course it was only a combination of rikku's lips and tears he really felt as she kissed him gently. Still, he didn't move, pretending instead to be asleep as she talked to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell pops about us." She whispered as she continued to sprinkle kisses along his shoulders and neck. "It's just that I haven't met someone that was my equal in every way and I was afraid he wouldn't like you. It had nothing to do with being ashamed of you. I was never worried when I brought my old boyfriends to meet him because I didn't care for them the way I care for you." She ran her hands up and down his chest and nuzzled her cheek to his bare skin. Her tears felt warm at first to Baralai then getting cold as the air hit them, sending shivers down his back. Deciding he'd heard enough Baralai rolled over to her side and drew her close to him, kissing her hard on her lips.

"Don't be sorry" He replied, running his hand along the side of her face and wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. The wine can do that to me on occasion. I had no right to say what I did. I don't think you're childish at all, I hope you know that. I can really be a cad sometimes." Baralai kissed her again and twisted strands of her hair between his fingers. When they parted, she smiled at him and crunched into him tighter. Maybe it was the smell of her hair or the silky feeling of her nightgown against his body but he couldn't fight his urge to kiss her again on her lips and down the curve of her neck. When their eyes met he grinned at her suggestively.

"You know what?" he challenged; placing butterfly kisses along her nose. She looked at him; her vision was cloudy from his touch.

"What is it?" she asked, gripping his shoulders like he was going to fall away from her.

"I was a bad praetor today. I have sinned." Baralai smiled and she rested her head on her left elbow as a grin crossed her face.

"Confess then. Tell me what you did." Rikku loved these games.

"I hurt the one I cared about most and I want to show her how much I love her but I don't know what to do. Would you know?" Baralai followed suit resting his head on his right hand facing Rikku.

"Maybe you could touch her like this." she suggested, grabbing his hand and placing it against the surface of her nightgown. "I've heard the praetor has hands softer than a baby chocobo and they work miracles that far surpass that of the grandest maester." She breathed shortly as his hand scuttled down her waist and back up again this time on the inside of the garment. He held her left breast in his hand and caressed it tenderly.

"Would this be ok?" Baralai whispered as he continued to run his hand over her pleasurably. She rolled her eyes and closed them, letting out a rapturous gasp. Trying to gain control of her scruples she pulled his face into hers and distracted him by kissing him forcefully.

"Do you love her?" she questioned, her voice barely heard by him as he continued with his employed hands to ravage every inch of her curves. Overcome with sensations shooting through his body he answered her with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Yes, I love her. She means more to me than my own life; her smile is brighter than the sun on the most beautiful day. What I wouldn't give to further show her how much she means to me." With his finger he tugged on the strap of her garment and pulled it off in one sweeping motion. Rikku held her blue panties in her hand and tossed them over the side of the couch. She climbed up on top of him, and with a smile to her face she gazed at him with anticipation heavy in her eyes.

"Then show me how you'd do it." She ordered and he moved in her slowly at first, grabbing at her waist. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth to exhale in delight.

"What...if she wanted it...faster?" Rikku queried, running her hands through her hair and sighing. Willing to please he quickened his pace and she moaned in approval.

"Is that good enough?" he teased, not losing his rhythm for a second. She was so involved in her emotions anything she tried to say at this point was nothing short of drivel as she reached her mark. A scream was the only thing she could come up with at that moment.

With sweat beading around her face she took a moment to catch her breath. Before he could forget, Baralai picked the ring off the table and put it back onto its rightful place.

"Here, I do believe this belongs to you." Baralai said breathless. She held up her hand and smiled as she welcomed the jewelry back to the confines of her finger.

"I won't throw it at you ever again." Rikku declared, kissing him along his neck then meeting with his lips. "I promise no matter how many fights we have until were married I will never regret being engaged to you."

"And I promise I won't give you a reason to want to throw it back at me." He promised back, lifting up the covers and wrapping them both in them. The two fell asleep then, this time with no worries or feelings of guilt, happy in the fact that they had worked everything out.

* * *

Chapter is a song title borrowed by Bonnie Raitt 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dream lover**

**Bevelle: Baralai's office the next day**

The papers seemed to increase in numbers while Baralai sat at his cherry wood desk overwhelmed. He signed his name more times than he even cared to count. It was boring, so just to break the monotony he began to Hancock his signature in many different ways. The first ten were signed 'Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon', the next ten were 'Praetor Baralai' the following ten were just 'Baralai' and the final ten were uneven scrawl that barely had any semblance to a name. Since his small leave he took to prepare for the proposal to Rikku, his work load had more than doubled and he feared it was going to be one of those nights; one in which he was most likely to fall sleep in the study yet again, although he rather enjoyed the latter night's stay and remembered it fondly.

It wasn't hard for the young man to be distracted daily by naughty thoughts of her. She had total control over him indefinitely and he wasn't complaining. It bothered him not the nights he and Rikku lost sleep by 'intimately entertaining' one another. Baralai could spend hours looming over the winding curves of her waist all the way down to her sexy toned thighs. If he had the choice he would lock them both away in the farthest reaches of the far plane, free from everyone and everything. Man, was he pathetic…pathetic and very much in love.

"_Baralai!…Baralai!"_ He heard a voice softly calling, jostling him from his thoughts. Turning his head left behind him he faced his conference room and grimaced in confusion.

"I don't recall anyone being in there." He pondered, scratching his chin as he stood up, heading for the closed door cautiously. Baralai became a little nervous and opened the door with hesitation. The sight before him caused his mouth to open and his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. There sat Rikku: she was on her knees in the middle of his mahogany conference table clad in a black chiffon dress. The beaded spaghetti straps slipped off her shoulders resting at the crook of her elbows; the dress itself was form fitting around her cleavage and waist but flared out over her thighs. When she saw him she smiled and smacked her lips together.

"Well hello there, my handsome praetor" she moaned in a tempting tone. "I was waiting for you."

Baralai stood there mute at the sight of her. His eyes were engrossed; he was mesmerized by the way the dress barely covered her breasts as the fabric suggested one more inch and they would be fully exposed. Sweat beaded atop his brow and he breathed nervously, pulling at the collar of his robe with his finger. He felt the heat from blushing emanate from every pore in his body.

"W…what are you doing here, Rikku?" he gulped, unsure of what to do with himself besides fidget. He had become a puddle of helplessness before her and she sensed it immediately, grinning even more.

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" she questioned, running her right hand over the sheerness of the dress exposing one of her thighs; she tipped her head back and exhaled sharply as her hand moved upward over her breast.

"It's not that," he replied, frozen in his spot. "I thought you were going to see your pops today, and we just saw each other this morning. Just what are you plotting?" Baralai grinned at her, running a hand to his head and sighing. He admitted to himself he was rather enjoying this; she certainly made a wonderful ornament on his table. His thoughts led him to wonder what it would be like to conduct meetings with her sitting there. _"No one would get any negotiating done"_ he joked inwardly. Rikku watched him converse with himself and huffed just to get his attention.

"Hey! Are you going to pay any attention to me? What's so funny?" she folded her arms to her chest and her cleavage was exaggerated by them. Her lips curled into a pout but she smiled quickly when he curled his finger, beckoning her closer.

"Come here. I'll pay attention to you." Deciding to just enjoy the moment he smiled devilishly, enjoying her squeal with delight at his acknowledgement of her.

Rikku began to crawl slowly toward him across the table. Her hair was completely down and it splashed over her shoulders behind her back randomly as a right arm and leg volleyed with the left ones until she reached her destination.

Once in front of him she sat back up on her knees and they were face to face. Baralai could smell the perfume she was wearing; it was a mixture of lilacs and strawberries; two scents that drove Baralai to the brink of insanity. He clutched her arms, hungrily pulling Rikku into him and he kissed her, his tongue meeting hers mingling with it freely. Rikku wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer intensifying the kiss as her hands grabbed at the back of his platinum hair. He found that his hands too had minds of their own exploring every part of her back and chest and she sighed in delight at every touch. When they broke for air, Baralai looked into Rikku's eyes but they suddenly seemed different than before, making him nervous.

"Lord Baralai!" She ordered, her face now serious; she pushed him away and jumped to her feet, standing on the table. Rikku began tapping her foot and it seemed like it was made of lead the way it thumped loudly against the wooden surface.

"What's going on, Rikku? Why are you acting like this?" He continued to watch her curiously as she went on stomping, the noise growing louder and louder.

"Lord Baralai!" She shouted again, but before he could say anything Rikku turned around and walked off the other end of the table and right through the wall.

That's when he came crashing back to reality, finding himself at his desk yet again; the papers were still piled before him. When he glanced up, he noticed his assistant Tarun standing in the doorway; a fist to the foyer as he knocked, calling his name.

"Lord Baralai! Are you all right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter title borrowed against my better judgment but it fits by Mariah Carey


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: This is where I came in

Isaaru was angry. He had to fill in for Baralai while he was away and the papers were already piled up from before he even left. It took Isaaru that week alone just to catch up on all the neglected work. Unlike Baralai, Isaaru was accustomed to fulfilling his duties before the setting of the sun and this chaos was about as normal to him as sunshine in the Thunder Plains. As he sorted the finished papers and put them in the 'Done' file, he was beginning to regret the day he had given in to Baralai's desires to have him come back to Bevelle. He was happy while in Zanarkand, even though it was barely ever visited anymore, not to mention infested with love hungry squatter monkeys courtesy of the former high summoner and her cohorts. The moon was beginning to set atop the highest pillar on the temple as he gazed out the window; he was remembering that night in Zanarkand when the Praetor called on his assistance.

**---Flashback, about three or four years ago; Zanarkand Ruins---**

"Would you please consider coming back to Bevelle? We could really use your help at the Temple." Baralai's voice was soft and coaxing; his hands were clasped together practically pleading to the former summoner. Isaaru's back was to him; the chilly night wind blew through his mini chestnut ponytail whipping it upwards as a pinwheel with ease. Silence ensued for a moment before a 'hmmm' escaped the young man's lips. Isaaru whirled around; his robe made a circle around him in the dirt, leaving traces of brown along the outer perimeters of it. Baralai inhaled sharply in anticipation for Isaaru's response, his hands were now folded in front of him and he eyed him intently.

"I just don't understand why it is you need my assistance" Isaaru questioned with hesitance. Residing in the ruins of Zanarkand was far easier than dealing with the monotonous schedule of running the Temple and he wasn't sure he wanted that responsibility again. The small period of time he spent there was trying at best. Still, Baralai wasn't having that answer and approached Isaaru, placing his hand on the sharply pressed corners of his robe.

"While I was…incapacitated," Baralai reasoned, trying to find the right word to describe his possession, "I was told of the steadfast manner in which you handled things for me in my absence. Should anything ever happen to me again it would bring me comfort to know that I will be replaced by someone who is reliable as myself if not better." With those last words, Baralai gripped Isaaru's shoulder firmly causing shivers to jolt through him like an electrical current.

Isaaru couldn't help but be fond of the Praetor. His broad frame and finely chiseled face would make even the manliest of men fall to his feet with orgasm. The fact that Baralai was so insistent on his being there at the temple with him made him a little giddy. _Perhaps I could possibly win his affections _He thought, placing his hand over Baralai's. Another moment of awkwardness ensued and they both seemed to blush uncontrollably. Baralai recoiled his hand from Isaaru's shoulder and backed away. They stood face to face and taking a breath, Isaaru doled out his response to Baralai's request.

"If it is your desire to have me there, then I will be more than happy to help." Isaaru's voice was darker and sterner than Baralai's. He was more like a polar opposite to the praetor. His ivory skin was brighter than Baralai's cocoa colored complexion; even his hair- it was darker and longer but not by much than his counterpart. In clothing as well, Isaaru's robes had a rich peacock blue as opposed to Baralai's olive hued garments. In some ways they complimented each other; kind of like peas and carrots.

A smile grew like a vine across Baralai's tawny face and his eyes lit up with excitement. Advancing to Isaaru once again, Baralai stole his hands from the safety of Isaaru's belled sleeves and held them like fine porcelain in his. Heat rose up from Isaaru's neck to his face flushing it once again and he quickly turned away. Isaaru felt Baralai's soft fingers caress his in small circles about his knuckles. Baralai quickly glanced at Isaaru's hands and smiled before meeting his gaze once again. This answer pleased him and he couldn't contain his joy.

"Thank you so much" Baralai gushed; he subconsciously rocked Isaaru's hands from side to side, unable to hold his excitement. "Everyone will be so pleased to see you. I'll show you everything you need to be better able to assist me." Finally releasing Isaaru's hands from his, Isaaru sighed and sadness washed along his face. Sensing that something wasn't right, Baralai looked to him with compassion.

"Is it your brothers you are worried about?" Baralai was spot on with this remark. The evidence being the concern that washed over Isaaru's features like waves on a sandy shore. Baralai simply smiled again and ran a hand through his platinum hair. "Please tell them to come with you. If their presence makes you more at ease in Bevelle, it shall be done." Isaaru beamed at those words and felt an even stronger connection to Baralai than before.

"A thousand thank you's, my lord." Isaaru declared, bowing his head in gratitude. "I shall alert them post haste. I cannot guarantee though that Moroda will join us due to his involvement with the Youth League. I shall ask him anyway." Isaaru could barely contain the happiness he was feeling as well. The fact that even just Pacce _being_ there with him made him happy. With a grin to his face, Baralai turned around and gestured with his index finger to follow him.

"We should go now, we have many things to reacquaint you with. Shall we?" Upon hearing those words Isaaru trailed behind as a love depraved puppy; his robes left a trail resembling that of slime that snails leave in their wake amongst the dirty path. Together the two headed back to Bevelle marking Isaaru's first day as Praetor's assistant.

**---End Flashback---**

Isaaru was jolted back into reality by the clock striking eight P.M. in the lobby of the temple downstairs. Looking to the 'In' folder he noticed a paper that wasn't there just a minute ago. Was he that lost in his thoughts he didn't even see the messenger? Not taking much more time pondering that thought, Isaaru headed to the folder and perused it. A scowl blanketed his face as he read the contents. It was a notice from the Al Bhed. Apparently they needed more money.

After the eternal calm was restored, the Al Bhed and Yevonite communities decided to bury the hatchet and try to form somewhat of an alliance. What Yevon did was supply funds to the Al Bhed people and in turn they would excavate machina parts. The parts were then taken to the newly built 'Machina supply' faction. What they did there was take the machina and create items that the people of Spira could use for everyday life, such as devices that automatically washed dishes, or heated pieces of iron to smooth out wrinkles in clothes. Cid opened up this enterprise with Nadalah as his co-administrator in an attempt to keep himself out of his daughter's hair. Things were going well up until this point. Isaaru didn't like what the letter implied. Tarun, Baralai'sgofer had entered the office at this point and bowed, gesturing the Yevon greeting. Isaaru just glared at him angrily, the letter clutched into his hand.

"When can we count on Baralai's return?" he asked, aggravation settling into his voice.

"He's back. He's in his office. I'm surprised you didn't see him." Tarun noted, waiting patiently for orders from Isaaru. At this remark Isaaru's eyebrow raised and he looked at Tarun with curiosity.

"Go fetch him immediately. I have some matters that require his attention. He will start adhering to his duties if I have anything to say about it." He pointed to the door and with the documents in his hand he waived Tarun out of the room.

As Tarun approached Baralai's office, he noticed that he seemed to be in another world. His eyes were glazed over and he just stared needlessly into space. Not wanting to scare him straight away, he knocked on the wooden archway and said his name softly.

"Lord Baralai!" he called once, but the praetor still paid no attention. "Lord Baralai!" Tarun said louder, continuing to knock harder on the wooden surface. With that last phrase Baralai jerked up and his eyes widened with fear at the sight of his assistant. Whatever he was thinking about had to be good to hold his attention for so long and tight.

Little did he know what Baralai was thinking…

* * *

Chapter title borrowed from The Bee Gees

A/N: Hi all, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had the worst case of writer's block, not to mention lack of ideas. I wasn't sure where I was going with this and I hope this was ok. I promise as I go along it will start to make more sense. Thank you for sticking with me so far, your encouragement and wonderful words are really appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Situation

Baralai sat at his desk confounded. "What exactly happened just now?" he thought to himself as he looked around his office. That daydream he had felt so real, he couldn't believe that's all it was- just a dream. Staring at his assistant Tarun a little embarrassed, Baralai hoped that he didn't do anything to indicate what he was thinking about. Tarun just seemed more concerned then anything as he entered the office cautiously.

"Um, Lord Baralai" he began with kid gloves, clearing his throat and fingering his collar. "Is everything all right?" Tarun had been Baralai's assistant since before Vegnagun was defeated. Just a year or two younger than Baralai, Tarun was about six feet in stature and his frame was broad. The blue/black robe he wore really brought out his pale skin and green eyes; his left cheek bore a scar from when he was a guardian for a summoner. One could tell it still hurt by the way he constantly touched the wound with his hand and winced from the contact.

Baralai glanced over to his aide and offered him the chair in front of the desk. It creaked as Tarun leaned into it and gripping the handles, he moved himself forward until he was close enough to put his elbows to the wooden surface.

"Isaaru has been griping in your absence, sir," He murmured to thwart any unwanted ears around them.

"Oh he has, has he?" Baralai sighed in frustration, a finger tapping his mouth as he entertained the phrase. "What exactly about?" He sat back again, taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply into the air. The relationship with his understudy had been a rocky one lately. Baralai wasn't eager to hear what Tarun had to report to him and he knew whatever it was wasn't going to be along the lines of "I grew tulips in my garden today, Baralai". Clearing his throat to signal his intention to give the news, Tarun began to reiterate his temporary higher-up's latest complaint.

"Well," Tarun began, shifting back uneasily in his seat, the leather creaking beneath his legs as he folded one over the other. "It seems the Al Bhed need more gil for their services." Baralai leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, steepling his fingers together; he curled his lip and slit his eyes. He was having trouble understanding.

"So what is the problem, then?" he wondered, his voice dripped with aggravation. Baralai always thought Isaaru overreacted about two things: money and power. Isaaru was tighter with Bevelle's monetary assets and he really didn't trust the Al Bhed or _anyone_ who wasn't for Yevon for that matter. He stood for everything that Baralai had tried so hard to clean Yevon of and it was becoming tiresome trying to fight him. If only he could just let Isaaru go, but there was that 'incident' that Baralai couldn't do a thing about.

_If you discharge me, I'll tell everyone of our little encounter_

Tarun stuck his hand in front of Baralai and waved it back and forth. "Sir! Sir! Are you ok?"

Baralai jerked back into his seat and blinked a couple of times. "Wha-? Oh, Tarun, I'm sorry. I seemed to have zoned out again." Running a hand through his hair for the millionth time, he blushed and shook his head. Tarun just smiled. Baralai was grateful for Tarun; not only was he a good gofer, but a great friend. With a frustrated sigh, Baralai looked to Tarun and stood up.

"So are you going to see Lord Isaaru now, sir?" Tarun stood up to meet with his boss and they walked to the door. Baralai put a hand to Tarun's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Yes. I must see his perspective on why we shouldn't give Cid's company more gil. I'm sure he has no good reason." Baralai bowed to Tarun and headed down the hallway to Isaaru's chambers. "You take care my friend. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, my lord. I shall talk with you later." With that, Tarun hurried down the opposite corridor and disappeared into a stairwell.

Upon reaching the entrance to Isaaru's office, Baralai took a minute to collect himself. It had been a week or so since they've seen each other and he knew Isaaru would be annoyed that he had taken off. Just wait until he found out _why_ he did; not something Baralai was going to invite at this moment. He'll deal with that when or if Isaaru cared enough to ask.

"It's now or never." He said to himself softly, opening the door. Isaaru was at his desk, the papers in piles to his left and right. Looking up from the paper clutched between his fingers, Isaaru offered a half-assed smile and Baralai walked in toward the desk, sitting down on the chair in front of it.

"You wanted to see me, Isaaru?" Baralai asked; his hands folded neatly in front of him as he offered back a lamer smile than he received. "I hear the Al Bhed need more gil. Why can't they have it? We've been quite successful in business lately so I don't understand." The tone Baralai suggested was an annoyed one; He wanted Isaaru to know full well that this was a battle he wouldn't win.

Putting the paper in his hand down, Isaaru glared at Baralai and frowned. "Why should it concern us whether or not those people have enough gil? It is their _own _fault for overspending. We can't bail them out of everything." Isaaru walked over to his bookshelf and spun around to face Baralai. Having a chance to look at him properly, Isaaru's breath caught in his throat and he felt his face flush. No matter how angry he was with the praetor, Baralai still had a profound effect on him. Isaaru quickly turned away hoping Baralai didn't see him fluster.

Baralai stood up as well, and approached Isaaru slowly. "Don't take your anger at my absence out on those people; they have worked very hard to provide good quality products for us and they deserve the gil if they need it. Sign those papers and stop being childish." Baralai stood directly behind his temp and waited for a response.

Isaaru was furious. How dare Baralai be so harsh to him- to accuse _him_ of such things. How absurd! Isaaru turned to face Baralai once again; he had fire in his eyes and his fist was clenched tightly to his side.

"I am not judging this issue because of _your_ laziness, Baralai." He noted through gritted teeth. "We are giving them too much already. They need to learn to be more resourceful. What have those people ever done for you anyway? Why are you so adamant about this?" Isaaru folded his arms and exhaled angrily. He was anxious to know how the young praetor would answer this query.

Baralai stared up at the ceiling and inhaled before giving his answer. As he was about to respond, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. It startled him at first, but when he turned around he smiled in delight at seeing Rikku. She wore a white T-shirt and hip hugging jeans. Bringing her hands up to his face, she pulled him in and pecked his cheek.

"Hi my favorite hard working praetor!" She squealed happily, releasing him from her grip. Baralai blushed, but then stepped away from her hastily. He looked at Isaaru who at this point looked like he was going to vomit right on the spot.

"Ahem." Baralai cleared his throat and stared at Rikku, then Isaaru. "Rik- Why are you here? I'm in the middle of something." He asked. He was stern but sweet all in one. Realizing her intrusion she chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh heh. Baralai, Isaaru- I'm sorry I interrupted. I'm going to see pops now and I was wondering when you were getting done here." Rikku folded her hands behind her and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was perusing the floor, but she picked her head up just enough to give Baralai sad eyes; the ones he had a hard time being mad at or saying 'no' to. Baralai shot a glance back at Isaaru and wrinkled his brow.

"We are done here. Isaaru, you _will_ sign those papers won't you?" Baralai ordered in the form of a question. Isaaru clenched his fists again but retained his composure. Rikku put her arms around Baralai and nuzzled into his chest, watching Isaaru like a hawk. Defeated, Isaaru hung his head and strolled over to the desk.

He was embarrassed. Isaaru didn't like the way he was being addressed in front of Rikku. "So, is she the reason you were out, Baralai?" Isaaru questioned, pointing to Rikku with a forced smile. Throwing out her left hand, she showed Isaaru the ring on her finger.

"He proposed to me!!! We are getting married." Her smile was wide; Isaaru walked up to Rikku and took her hand to get a better look at the jewelry. After a quick peek, then taking another breath, he gave up another labored gesture and let go of her.

"I suppose proper congratulations are in order." Isaaru seemed disinterested, but Rikku didn't notice. It was the kind of manner that only Baralai was able to pick up on and he did, but he just chose to ignore it. "Baralai. I'll sign those papers, but that doesn't mean I've changed my opinion about it." It was _his_ turn to be smug and to let his superior know he wasn't pleased nor a pawn in his game.

"Good." Baralai replied shortly. "I must go. I'll be in my office if you need me further. Good Day, Isaaru" Grabbing Rikku's hand they walked out of the office before Isaaru could say another word. When they got out of sight, Baralai stopped Rikku in the hallway and kissed her. His hands rested at the crook of her neck and caressed her cheeks. When they parted, she grinned and blushed.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, her hands over his as she rubbed his fingers with her thumbs. "What was that all about?" She kissed him again and he held her hands in his.

"You saved me from that." He said relieved. "We were getting into it pretty badly. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened. So you're going to see your pops then?" Pulling her into him he brushed his lips to her forehead. The smell of Lilacs from her perfume filled his nose and his vision went blurry.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him all about this new awesome guy I'm gonna marry! Are you going to be long here?" she whined, pouting as best she could. Shaking his head and stifling a chuckle, he looked to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Not too much longer. I'll try to get away as soon as I can. Give your pops my regards." With one final embrace and kiss, the two parted ways: Baralai to his office, and Rikku down the hall to the exit. Baralai returned to his chambers safe in the knowledge that his latest tiff with Isaaru was won. Little did he know that wasn't the case.

Sitting at his desk, Isaaru stole another look at the permission for higher funds to the Al Bhed and grew angrier. He picked up a pen and was about to grant sanction, but instead he scoffed and began to write something else.

"Let's see how our favorite, hard working praetor gets himself out of this one." A devilish smirk cascaded amongst his face as he wrote. "He'll rue the day he decided to toss me aside."

* * *

Chapter title taken by the song from Godsmack 

A/N: Ok, now we are getting somewhere. I'm terribly sorry if Isaaru seems out of sorts, but his behaviour is necessary for this fic. That and I've never written him before so I may suck at it. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed. It took me quite a while to work on. Hope you all received wonderful things for Christmas this year.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love Untold

It was pretty late when Rikku made it to her father's factory in Bikanel. At this time, all the workers had gone home to their families. The building was dark; her father's office light was the only one she could see through the smog-crusted windowpanes. Upon reaching the main entrance, Rikku pulled on the handle and opened the heavy door, leaning her body back to help her with it. Sitting at a makeshift steel framed desk, Cid was looking over documents- a cigar hanging loosely from his lower lip. Hearing the door creak open and closed, he glanced up curiously and smiled at the sight before him. Cid stood up and folded his arms to his chest. Rikku cupped her hands behind her and lowered her head as she returned the smile.

"Um…Hiya pops!" Rikku said awkwardly, kicking the painted floor with her boots. She figured that Cid was probably annoyed with the fact that Rikku hadn't come to see him in a long time. Unfolding his arms and leaning back against the steel surface of his desk, he spoke.

"What? Doesn't a father deserve to see his children more than once every six months?" he snorted, averting his gaze from Rikku's eyes. He never had much luck with emotions; he just assumed it was understood how he felt. The awkwardness was always masked with sarcasm. Rikku was used to it though; he'd been like that for as long as she could remember. He was different when her mother was still alive though- more open and loving. Cid shut down after that; he was afraid to show his emotions to his kids for fear of losing them too. Anyway, Rikku could handle him with no problem.

"I'm sorry pops, it's just that I've been busy." She reasoned, throwing her arms down to emphasize. "You know I have that job and all. But…there _is_ something, or rather, _someone_ that has been keeping me occupied too." Her voice trailed off with the last sentence and Cid raised his head- his curiosity was piqued.

"And who would be so important that you couldn't come to see me? What? Did they point a gun to your head or somethin'?" Cid then got up and walked toward his seat, sinking into the soft leather. He gestured to a chair in the far corner but Rikku kindly declined.

"He's really great!" Rikku replied hopefully. "He's the Pra…" Just as she was about to continue on, Cid's comm.sphere rang. Pointing at Rikku to hold that thought for a second he picked it up and greeted the person on the other end.

"Yeah…what do you mean, the papers haven't been signed yet? Just where in Spira is that bastard praetor anyway?" Cid was very angry and he looked to Rikku, rolling his eyes. "We need that money or they can kiss their precious organization goodbye! Well, I don't care that the little wussy went on a holiday! I have a business to run- one that keeps his fading New Yevon afloat." Changing his tone, he sighed heavily and said his goodbyes. "I have to go, my daughter decided to visit her old man for once in her life and you're wasting my time here. Call me later." He hung up the phone and put a hand to his baldhead.

"So what's goin' on?" Rikku queried nervously. When she'd heard the words 'praetor' and 'holiday' she knew it had to be Baralai he was referring to. This certainly wasn't a good thing, and it made Rikku even more reluctant to tell him. She was obviously lost in thought because she glanced up to notice Cid burning into her with impatient eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me the fella's name or not?" He commanded, pounding on the desk annoyed. "It's late and I wanna get home. I have too much shit to deal with tomorrow if I don't get that paper signed." Waiting for an answer, he leaned into the desk with his elbows and eyed her intently.

Rikku gulped, and laughed nervously. "Um…you know what? It was nobody!" she lied, hiding her left hand from Cid's view so he wouldn't see the ring. "Yeah. We broke up! He had me so preoccupied; I totally forgot to come see you. I'm sorry, he was just so…dreamy." As she scanned his face, she hoped he'd bought her lame excuse and offered up another uncomfortable smile.

Cid gave her a look that suggested she was lying, and she began to get all hot in the face as she panicked. Then, all those doubts went out the window when he finally said something she didn't expect.

"Bah! You're better off. You shouldn't let some dumb jerk control you. It wouldn't have worked out in the long run anyway." For a moment he was that once sympathetic soul and Rikku was surprised. "You should be getting home. Thieves occupy the Mi'hen this time of night and they won't be kind to a young lady."

Rolling her eyes and heading for the door, she smiled. "Oh come on, Pops, I helped to save Spira twice, and besides- no thief is going to rob _me_, I'm a thief too, duh!" Rikku walked out and once she was out of his sight, she exhaled in relief and headed back toward the Mi'hen. She decided now was not the time to tell her pops, at least until this whole fiasco with the papers Baralai apparently neglected to sign were in fact, filled out and placed on Cid's desk.

As she headed home, Rikku picked up her portable Comm. Sphere. She then dialed Baralai's number at the temple. He was still there finishing up a few things before returning home himself. After a couple of rings, Rikku heard his soft voice at the other end. She began to explain to him her situation with Cid in hopes he'd understand.

"Yeah Baralai" she began, her voice a little shaky. "I didn't tell him about you yet. Well…I'm getting to that. It seems he needs some sort of papers signed and you were the one to sign them. He wasn't nice in his attitude toward you so I didn't tell him." Taking a sigh, she listened as he spoke to her on the other end. The wind whipped through her hair as she walked toward their home in Kilika. "Oh I will, don't you worry about that. I just want him to be happy when I tell him that's all. I'll see you at home, love you- bye." And with that, she put the sphere in her pocket and continued on her way.

Meanwhile, at the temple, Baralai was just about to leave when a figure darkened his doorway.

"Baralai, may I speak with you for a moment?"

* * *

Chapter title taken from the song by Paul Westerberg 

Since this opportunity to tell her father was a bust, will there ever be another? Yikes! Ok, if anyone has no clue where this story is going, don't look at me for I haven't any idea myself. Well, I have just a smidge of an idea but it hasn't fully come out yet. When it comes out of hiding I shall so graciously let you know…or maybe I won't. I haven't quite decided yet. I'm only kidding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Language or the Kiss

Isaaru closed the door to his office and locked it behind him. The hallway was dark; all of the temple workers had gone home about an hour ago. Glancing down the hallway he noticed the light to Baralai's office was still on; the beam from inside climbed up the dark walls across from it revealing a silhouette of someone standing and doing what looked to be like sorting papers out. It was Baralai of course, staying late to work on the duties he'd neglected while he was away.

He stood next to the entryway, not visible to Baralai and leaned up against the wall. With a hand to his head he sighed. Isaaru's thoughts led him back to the site of Rikku gushing on and on about her and Baralai's impending wedding plans. It bothered him more than he wanted it to. Why? Baralai told him that what they shared was an accident resulting in too much fine Bevellian Red Wine. For the longest time Isaaru was fine with that. Their working relationship was far too important to ruin over a random toss in bed; or should we say- a black leather pull out sofa.

_"You know this is for the better. Tell no one of this, lest we will both end up suffering greatly. Deal?"_

"I guess that couch is getting more action these days." Isaaru contemplated, staring at the intricately carved ceiling above him. His hand slid down to his side and clenched in an anger he didn't know existed. The more he thought of the two of them together the more it vexed him. Baralai's hands wrapped around her waist, those petal-soft lips being violated by her probably over glossed with too much strawberry chap-stick mouth. Isaaru felt sick suddenly, clutching his stomach with his left hand while he concealed his mouth with his right. At the same time, he heard a stirring from inside the office as a comm. Sphere rang and echoed throughout the room. A few rings later he heard a click and Baralai's voice filled the air.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Rikku. How did things go with Cid?" there was a pause, then he spoke again. "Why not? Is everything all right?" Isaaru heard a sigh, and then silence before the conversation continued. "Ok. I'll talk to Isaaru and see about getting those papers delivered first thing. You will tell him about me, won't you?" Baralai questioned, a smidge of worry in his tone. "Yes, I'll see you at home in a few minutes. I love you too… bye." The sphere clicked and it became quiet once again.

Isaaru took this opportunity to knock on the wooden entryway. After a couple of light taps, Baralai glanced up at his visitor, exhaling and revealing a small smile.

"Can I help you with something, Isaaru?" he offered calmly, putting his papers on the desk and taking a seat. Taking a deep breath, Isaaru came inside and sat down in the leather chair before the desk.

"Baralai, may I speak with you for a moment?" He queried apprehensively, fidgeting with the belled sleeves at his wrists. Looking ahead, Isaaru noticed a new picture on Baralai's desk of Rikku. Picking up the black marble frame he glanced at it and smiled meekly. "She's quite a lady, Baralai." He noted, placing the photo back on the cherry surface.

"Thank you, Isaaru" Baralai said kindly. "Yes, I love her more than anything." He stared up dreamily at the ceiling; something he usually did when he thought of her lately. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Isaaru's throat clearing.

"Ahem. How long, if you don't mind my asking, have you been seeing her?" Isaaru leaned back into his seat, putting a hand to his chin and raising his eyebrow with curiosity.

"About six months" he replied, picking up the photograph and smiling at it profusely. "I know it's not a long time to know anyone but I can feel it in my heart that it's right. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he sighed, setting the frame down. Isaaru gave a puzzled look. "What?" Baralai asked in retaliation of the expression.

"Six… months? You've never mentioned her before, it's puzzling." The look Isaaru shot toward Baralai was one of confusion. Baralai stifled a laugh from it, explaining the secrecy as he stood up from his chair with literature in his hands.

"I think you know me well enough by now, my friend." He said, walking toward his bookshelf. Placing the book on the surface before him, he continued. "Well, then again, no one has asked me of my love life either, and I'm not about to advertise my personal matters with just anyone." Baralai turned his head to face Isaaru. He was eyeing Baralai intently, hanging on every word as if it was law.

"Yes. How foolish of me" Isaaru replied with a smack to his head. "I should have known that to be the reason for your secrecy other than the conflict of interest itself." He chuckled at the last statement. He had meant for Baralai to catch it, and he did.

"Conflict of Interest?" Baralai challenged, sitting at the edge of the desk as he waited for Isaaru's response. "Whatever do you mean by those words?"

"Um… She _is_ Cid's daughter and he _is_ the leader of the organization that supplies our wares. Surely the public would think you fancy the Al Bhed and would do anything to placate them?" Isaaru's tone became venomous. He was rather enjoying this- sticking it to Baralai. The praetor though, was not amused in the least.

"And what exactly is the big issue with this? A marriage to Rikku could only strengthen, not weaken. I don't quite understand what you are getting at. Just spit it out." Baralai's face became red, and his fist clenched underneath his olive sleeves.

"Well, Cid needs more money" Isaaru spat.

"And I intend to give it to him" Baralai volleyed back quickly, not losing his icy gaze.

"But they don't need it" Isaaru slung back, matching the bolts that shot out of Baralai's soft brown eyes.

"How would you know that?" He breathed angrily. Baralai stood up and walked up to Isaaru's seat. Resting his hands on the arms of his chair he encased Isaaru and got into his face. "Cost of living rises; Cid knows what it is he requires and doesn't. I trust him. Obviously more than you do." He was just about to retreat when Isaaru did the unthinkable…

He moved his face forward and grabbing Baralai's cheeks he pressed his lips to his unsuspecting bosses. For a brief moment they were locked in an impassioned kiss- well, impassioned to Isaaru anyway. Baralai quick retreated from Isaaru's grasp and backed away wiping his mouth. In a state of utter shock he spat at Isaaru.

"What in the name of Yevon do you think you are doing?" He demanded, shock draining the color from his face. Isaaru stood up and smiled evilly.

"I couldn't resist. The fire in your eyes just there… it was… provoking." Isaaru grinned, wiping his own mouth with great satisfaction.

"So this is what this is all about!" Baralai discovered as Isaaru walked toward the entrance of the office. "Wait! We are not done here!" He ordered, causing Isaaru to turn around and face him.

"Don't be so arrogant." Isaaru warned- his brow furrowed in annoyance. "I know the arrangement we made. Although I think you're making a big mistake." That last phrase confused Baralai, causing him to sit back down on the desk.

"Why do you say that? I love Rikku. You know you and I were just an…" he searched for the right word, a finger to his lip in silent contemplation. "Accident" Isaaru didn't like that remark at all.

"Then you shouldn't be so leisurely with your wine then. How dare you take advantage of me!" Anger became more evident in Isaaru's tone, but you could detect a hint of disappointment and rejection there as well. He neared the door and placed a hand on the foyer before looking back at Baralai. "I know you did this… _me_, on purpose. It won't be forgotten. I've signed those papers, they will be sent to Cid first thing. Good evening."

With that, he was gone and Baralai sat there dumbfounded. It seemed that this incident wasn't just going to die as he had hoped. Isaaru had something planned, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

* * *

Title of Chapter borrowed from the Indigo Girls

A/N: Yay! I updated again! jumps up and down, slips on random banana peel THUD!!!rubs head

Ick! This fic is going in some wacky direction, eh? Hmm... well, now I'm really stumped. I'm going to need a while to investigate this one. Thanks for your continued support. Oh, the disclaimer... I own nuttin, see? Well, maybe this fic, but...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Feelin' uneasy

**Home in Kilika, same evening**

Rikku sat up in bed with a magazine leaning on her legs. She was hardly reading the article in front of her though since she was more concerned of Baralai's whereabouts. Sure she was used to the late hours he kept, not to mention she knew he had just gotten back to work and was probably swamped; but that would never stop her from wondering if perhaps he had hover trouble or if a fiend had gotten him. Folding the reading material and placing it on the bedside table to her left, Rikku sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. Letting out a chuckle she realized how silly the last thought was. He couldn't have had trouble with fiends; he trained very long and hard over the years and his skills were unmatched for someone of his height and build.

As she closed that thought, a crash occurred outside the bedroom door startling her. Instinctively throwing the blankets over her head, she sat in the darkness for a moment.

"Yikes! What was that?" she whispered to herself, her voice a little shaky. Taking a huge gulp, she gathered her courage and uncovered her head. She slipped out of the bed quietly; her thief intuition kicking in and she crept across the room, leaning an ear to the door's surface. Rikku heard what seemed to be a foot kicking glass across the floor in frustration. It then sounded as if something slammed into the couch. Grabbing a lamp that sat on a table by the room's entryway, she opened the door silently and slipped out stealthily with her body pressed to the wall.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a figure that was now sitting on the couch. Rikku ducked, snuck behind the furniture and raised the lamp above her head.

"Nitey nites!" She exclaimed as she swung the lamp with all of her strength. In an instant, a hand grabbed at the object, stopping it in mid air. Then she heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"What in Yevon's name!" The voice screamed, turning on the light next to them. When the room lit up, Rikku stood there with her hands still raised and on her tip toes. The looks of shock left her face and were replaced with an awkward smile when she realized it was only Baralai, his hand wrapped around the neck of the lamp he caught before it hit him. "Um… Rikku? You want to explain why you were going to impale me with my favorite Macalanian lamp?" Rikku's face turned red and she bit down on her lower lip; her eyes resembling those of a guilty puppy that had piddled on the floor.

"Heh heh." She began nervously, slowly taking her hands off of the lamp and quickly putting them behind her. "I thought you were a burglar? Why didn't you turn the light on when you came in? You scared the pyre flies out of me!"

Baralai shook his head smiling and set the lamp down on the table. Pulling her towards him he kissed her head and sighed. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'd forgotten how late it was." He looked up at the clock; it had just hit eleven thirty. Lifting her head from his chest, Rikku glanced up at Baralai noticing his vacant gaze. Knowing it was unusual for him to be that way; she kissed his cheek and snapped him out of it.

"Something buggin' ya? You don't seem like you're all here." She asked, tightening her grip around his waist. Rikku could see the sweat beading down from his forehead and his demeanor was practically screaming that he was stressed. "Hey! You listening to me? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath and releasing her from his arms, Baralai reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and wiped his brow. Sure, something was bothering him- try that kiss that Isaaru had planted on him just an hour previous, but that didn't mean he was about to give up that information; not just yet anyway. He inhaled deeply one more time and reached his hand out to Rikku, taking hers in his. He smiled and winked assuredly.

"It's nothing." He lied, walking her into the bedroom. "I just had a long day and I am a little overwhelmed is all. Let's just go to bed, ok? I need to sleep." Closing the bedroom door behind them, he quick kissed her lips and headed into the bathroom. Rikku stood there a little perplexed as she heard the knobs on the shower turn and water begin to pour out of the head. Sticking her head into the doorway, she saw his silhouette behind the curtain.

"You want some company?" she asked seductively, tracing her fingers along the doorway.

"Not tonight." Was the response she got, but not the one she was hoping for. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's ok, really." Rikku said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I'll see you in bed. Don't be long." She slinked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up to her chest. She grew more concerned as the time went by. It was out of character for Baralai to act so distant, even if he _was_ as he said; 'overwhelmed'. Rikku had never known him to lose his wits in any situation, at least not while she knew him anyway.

Meanwhile in the shower, Baralai just stood there as the hot water poured on his head and down his body and into the drain. The scene of Isaaru grabbing his face and pressing his lips to his replayed repeatedly in his mind. Immediately after that moment, worry took over and thoughts of Isaaru doing something irrational broke his concentration. What had he planned? Was it anything at all? Baralai tried to convince himself that maybe he was just overreacting but a nagging feeling in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise.

"I must keep it together!" He said to himself, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. "I have to get more facts before I jump to any conclusions. Furthermore…" Baralai declared, wiping the fog off the bathroom mirror and staring himself in the face, "I must stop behaving like this in front of Rikku before I make her worry about something that is probably non existent." He put on a pair of boxers and turned off the light, strolling over to his side of the bed in the dark. As he settled in, he leant over to kiss Rikku one more time, but realized she had already fallen asleep. Looking over at the clock on his bedside table, he'd noticed an hour had passed. He didn't realize he'd been in there that long. Something was definitely not right and it began to scare him. There would be no sleep for him tonight, and that was the _only_ thing he was certain of. Still, Baralai pulled the covers over him and rested his head reluctantly on the pillow.

Maybe tomorrow would make things more clearer. It had, after all, been a very long day. In about an hour it turned out Baralai was wrong: He would be able to sleep after all.

Title of chapter taken from a song by Etta James


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Catch up**

It seemed that Rikku and Baralai had everything positive going for them. After six months of courtship and co-habitation, the young praetor decided to propose to his Al-Bhed girlfriend with a well thought out scenario complete with the finest red wine, a blazing fire, and candlelight strewn out in various parts of the study; their favorite room in the house. The special event was a total surprise; Rikku- who was initially sleeping, had awoken to find Baralai not in bed with her. Figuring he was staying up late with paperwork as he was often doing she went to the study to fetch him and make him come to bed. He had been working entirely too hard at the temple in her opinion and she would try to do everything humanly possible to get him to take better care of himself, especially since he was supposed to be 'on vacation' for two weeks. Instead, when she got to the room, she stood in the doorway of the study with her mouth open in surprise as he approached her. Carrying Rikku to the blankets he'd laid out for them in front of the fire, Baralai made his move and asked her the one question most girls dream of hearing at least once in their lives.

"_Will you marry me Rikku?"_ he breathed in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She sat there dumbfounded; lost in the sparkling facets of the ring she held in her trembling hands. Her answer was obvious.

"_You better believe I will."_

* * *

Rikku and Baralai parted ways the next day; Rikku went off to Yuna and Tidus' home to tell them the wonderful news of their upcoming nuptials. While at their house, Rikku ran into a couple she hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity. 

Paine and Gippal.

At first, when Rikku laid eyes on Paine, the tension was as thick as morning fog. They stood before each other in silence, neither wanted, or perhaps hadn't the courage to speak. It wasn't until Rikku took initiative and hugged her once good friend, forgiving her for whatever was between them.

"_It's over. Let's just forget it." _

Seeing how easy it was for Rikku and Paine to patch things up, Gippal began to ponder whether or not it was possible for him and Baralai as well to resume their friendship. After all, he never wanted for them to be enemies, although he'd accepted this fate when he crossed boundaries he shouldn't have by getting involved with Paine, Baralai's girlfriend at the time. After a discussion in their apartment, Gippal decided to go over to his former friend's house and see if they could recover what had been lost.

At first, Baralai greeted Gippal with an icy demeanor; he was a little annoyed at the fact that the Al-Bhed had come over so late, but he brought him into the study to hear him out. By the end of the evening though, Baralai and Gippal had become friends again in a manner that paralleled their girlfriends. They were enjoying themselves amongst beer and wine when Gippal asked what seemed to be a pretty easy question.

"_So, what does Pops think of you?"_

Upon realizing he'd never met the man, Baralai became angry at Rikku for not telling her father about the two of them. He even went so far as to assume she was embarrassed of him in some way. Not taking this lightly, she cursed her new fiancée out and threw the ring at him, telling him to shove the ring up his ass and sleep in the study for the night.

The best part about fighting is making up, and the two wasted no time apologizing and setting things back on track that evening. All was just as good as anything could be.

* * *

The day after, Baralai was back at work; it had been about two weeks since he'd been there, and the pile of papers in front of him was a testament to his slacking. While signing his name subconsciously over and over, he'd begun to imagine that Rikku was in his conference room in nothing more than a black slip and in need of some serious attention. 

While caught up in the 'moment', he was interrupted by his assistant Tarun, who warned Baralai that Isaaru was very unhappy with his absence. Blushing four shades of crimson, Baralai dismissed the daydream and listened intently to the young man as he explained.

"_Isaaru has been griping in your absence, sir" _He murmured to thwart any unwanted ears around them.

Isaaru, it turned out, was not content with the way Baralai was so lenient with the Al-Bhed since they started doing business together. It was an enterprise that was bringing the two races together, and over all it seemed like a beneficial way to maintain peace between them. When the Al-Bhed sent papers that requested more funding for 'standard of living' costs and other expenses, Isaaru thought they were receiving more than their share and were just being too leisurely with the Gil. Baralai would have normally fought Isaaru on this issue, but there is that 'incident' that occurred between them one night after many drinks that kept him from any action. He would try to handle Isaaru in his own way, making him sign the papers and hope he would back off.

However, when confronted by Isaaru that night in his office, the praetor was about to discover that he wasn't dealing with any ordinary man. Isaaru- upon discovering his boss was dating and now engaged to Cid's daughter, accused Baralai of having a 'conflict of interest' and that he was only placating the Al-Bhed to _grease the wheels. _Angered by that implication, he went over to where Isaaru was sitting and got face to face with him. Just when he'd gotten the upper hand Isaaru did the unthinkable…

He moved his face forward, grabbing Baralai's cheeks; he pressed his lips to his unsuspecting bosses. For a brief moment they were locked in an impassioned kiss- well, impassioned to Isaaru anyway. Baralai quick recoiled from Isaaru's grasp and backed away wiping his mouth. In a state of utter shock he spat at Isaaru-

"_What in the name of Yevon do you think you are doing?" _

Taking much pleasure in making him uncomfortable, Isaaru took his leave while Baralai stood in the middle of his office, confused and surprised. That kiss would last with Baralai for the rest of the evening, wondering just what his former flame had in store for him.

* * *

Lastly, and at about the same time that evening, Rikku headed over to her father's work in Bikanelto tell him about Baralai and their engagement. He was as brash as usual, wondering why his children take such long times to come and see him. Still, he was happy she was there, and they proceeded to talk. 

"He's really great!" Rikku replied hopefully. "He's the Pra…" Just as she was about to continue on, Cid's comm. sphere rang. Pointing at Rikku to hold that thought for a second he picked it up and greeted the person on the other end.

"Yeah…what do you mean, the papers haven't been signed yet? Just where in Spira is that bastard praetor anyway?" Cid was very angry and he looked to Rikku, rolling his eyes. "We need that money or they can kiss their precious organization goodbye! Well, I don't care that the little wussy went on a holiday! I have a business to run- one that keeps his fading New Yevon afloat." Changing his tone, he sighed heavily and said his goodbyes. "I have to go, my daughter decided to visit her old man for once in her life and you're wasting my time here. Call me later." He hung up the phone and put a hand to his bald head.

Deciding that this evening wasn't the most opportune to tell her father that the 'Bastard praetor' that was on a holiday was actually the love of her life; she made up a quick story about not being involved with anyone and said her goodbyes just as hastily.

She would then be home before Baralai, waiting for him to return from Bevelle not quite knowing what had gone on at his office just previous.

* * *

**A/N**- So, what could possibly happen now? Just what did Isaaru do to those papers Baralai ordered him to sign? And what of that kiss? Will Cid ever get to meet his future son in law? When they do meet finally, will it be the meeting of the century? Or perhaps the downfall of everything they had come to build toward peace? I suppose this is where you read on and find out, hee hee. I hope this was sufficient for those still following this, I appreciate your doing so. Thank you! Another chapter should be coming up shortly as work is slowing down and I am able to write. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Disappointed

**The next morning: **

"Err…" A hesitant Rikku began, her body hunched over on the couch as she laced up her boots. "You sure you wanna do this today?"

"Of course I am." He responded in confidence, eyes fixated on the reflection inside the wall mirror as he adjusted his collar. "Today is as good as any." He was trying not to sound too suspicious as to cause concern to Rikku. He had decided the night before that he was just going to forget about his 'Isaaru' problem for now and focus on the present, which included Rikku and meeting her father; if he wanted to keep her in the dark about it, he had to make sure he wasn't acting out of the ordinary, especially to her.

Noting she hadn't made any comments from his last statement, Baralai glanced over his shoulder, looking in her direction with a curious eye. "Is there a reason I am unaware of as to _why_ we couldn't see your pops today?"

"Um, not at all, heh heh." She said with an awkward smile, followed by a nervous hand to the nape of her neck. "He'd be happy to meet you." Rikku herself was doing her best to come off as convincing, considering what had transpired the last time she tried to tell Cid of Baralai. "Are we ready? I gave pops a call and told him we'd be there in about twenty minutes! Let's shakey shake it!" leaping to her feet, she grabbed him by the shoulders and playfully directed Baralai out the front door.

**Bikanel: Cid's factory**

Cid started his morning in the place he always did- at work. It would seem he actually _lived_ there with the amount of time he'd spend day after day. It was nice for him to know he'd finally found his niche. Either that or he was just trying to occupy his time since for the first time in a while, he was truly alone. Brother was too busy traveling on the Celsius with Buddy looking for new spheres; the two had decided they didn't want to stop looking for the mysterious recordings, even if they _were_ only of scenery and such. Just the thrill of the hunt was something they couldn't resist after their adventure with Yuna and the girls.

As for Rikku- well, he knew she was busy with her life too. Cid was proud of her; she had come to be more responsible, even going as far as to have her own enterprise. He always knew she would be the one of his children to succeed. Sure, Brother was well… special in his own way, but Cid just connected with Rikku better and saw the potential inside her to do something really great with herself. In addition, it seemed from the call he'd received from his daughter earlier that she finally found herself someone to marry like he'd always desired for her. Luckily for Rikku, Cid didn't happen to remember their conversation just a couple of days previous.

Preparing for the business of the day, Cid sat at his desk and clutched his coffee mug. He was a firm believer in the steamy, brown java; having a cup always seemed like the best way to begin a productive morning. The first thing he'd noticed upon his pile of mail was an unopened envelope from Bevelle. It was the letter he'd been waiting on from the praetor of New Yevon concerning the financial boost he'd requested for his company.

"It's about damn time it got here." He grumbled, tearing hungrily through the parchment corners. Unfortunately though, the gray papers- each embossed with the New Yevon seal and written on with red ink, didn't supply the answer he'd hoped for. He slammed his coffee mug violently on the desk, shattering it into fragments; coffee splattered about the wooden surface, soaking the papers, pencils, and knocking over a picture of Rikku and him onto the floor.

"How dare he do this to me!" he ejaculated to no one, standing erect amongst the clutter and disorder in his chambers as a dictator would; the chair, desk, and filing cabinet doubling as his faithful, blind followers hanging on his every word. "I can't believe this! That little Yevonite punk doesn't know who in Spira he's dealin' with!"

Meanwhile, Rikku and Baralai were making their way down the dimly lit factory corridor towards Cid's office door. She was just about to open it when Baralai grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her.

"Now wait a minute." He began, gulping loudly. Baralai may have been confident at the house, but the closer they were to meeting him, the more nervous the young man had become. Sweat beaded down his neck and his face felt flushed; and in an instant the color seemed to drain away from his face. Rikku turned to him and laughed, placing her hand upon his silken shoulder.

"Calm down, Baralai. It's just my father." She teased, rolling her eyes at him mockingly. "He's a real nice guy once you get to know him. Give him a chance! Now come on, he's right inside." Without another word, Rikku swung open the door and smiled. "Hey there pop… what the heck? DUCK!"

With one swift motion Rikku dove on top of Baralai, and the two tumbled down to the concrete floor with a crash. A desk lamp flew over their heads just seconds after and met its end against the far wall of the hallway. Lifting her head up slowly, she peeked into the disheveled office to see her father standing there; his eyes wide open and his hands covering his mouth in embarrassment. Seeing it was safe to stand, Rikku sprung to her feet and pulled Baralai up with her. Cid approached his daughter and patted her shoulders.

"Are ya alright? I didn't hit you, did I?" he asked, quite concerned for Rikku's well being, dusting her off. "It's good to see you." He muttered, turning around to enter the office.

"What are you doin', pops? Why is your place such a mess?" Rikku stepped over the chaos of papers and office supplies behind him, heading for his desk.

Still not facing her, Cid reached for a cigar from a box on his bookshelf and lit it up. "It's that damn praetor again." He exclaimed between puffs. "He's denied my request for the extra Gil we need." Cid continued to grumble. "Now how are my people supposed to make ends meet? Bastard. Like hell they'll help us. Lousy no good…"

Baralai interrupted his future father in law's rant.

"But sir- I didn't deny anyone anything. I know not what you're talking about."

Cid spun around faster than a child's toy top at the sound of Baralai's voice. In an instant, his eyes seemed to turn from their usual emerald green to a fiery red; and his blood began to boil. He glared at Rikku like a common madman, becoming someone she'd hardly recognized.

"WHAT is this incompetent, lying sonofabitch doing in MY office?" He screamed, pointing at Baralai as he charged toward his daughter. Before he could get any closer Baralai jumped in front of him, blocking her from any potential harm Cid had planned.

"My apologies to you Mr. Highwind for this-"Baralai began, his arms outstretched in a 'T' position; his eyes as sharp as an eagle's fixated steadily on Cid. "I assure you this is merely a miscommunication somehow. As to why _I _am here?" He put his arms down and wrapped one around Rikku. "I'm with her."

"Yeah pops." Rikku began, resting her head on Baralai's chest; the smile on her face growing broader with every syllable. "He's the one I was telling you about. We're getting married!"

Cid's draw dropped to the floor; his face relaxed, but his upper lip was curled upward in confusion. Was he hearing correctly? Did his daughter- his flesh and blood- really just say she was getting married? And to the Praetor of New Yevon; the one in charge of his people's payroll? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Breathing a heavy sigh, Cid sunk his head and collapsed into his chair. He put his face in his hands and exhaled once more. Rikku approached the front of the desk and leaned into her father.

"You okay Pops? What's the matter?" There was a brief silence as Cid slowly rose from his position. Then, cocking his head to one side, he looked up at her and scrunched his brow in annoyance.

"Are ya kidding me, Rikku?" he asked sarcastically, resting his arm onto the mahogany surface. "You've just come here telling me you're marrying the source of my troubles and you ask me what the matter is?"

"He just said he didn't have anything to do with this- unless you don't believe him." She glanced over at Baralai and back at her father. "You _do _believe him, don't you?" when she stared directly into the swirls that made up Cid's eyes, she could sense they were saying what his mouth was not. "You don't. I can't believe this pops." She said in utter disbelief, backing away from the desk and toward her fiancée.

"I'm sorry Rikku." He began trying to reason with her, but he could tell it wasn't working. "You can do whatever ya want. You're an adult n'all, but that doesn't mean I have to approve. This man is going to be the downfall of your people- just keep that in the back of yer head when you walk down that aisle. He can't be trusted. Not after this." He gestured in disgust to the paper laying on the wooden surface next to him.

"Fine pops." Rikku huffed, grabbing Baralai forcibly by his arm and dragging him against his will off to the exit. "You'll see you're wrong," she threatened, standing in the doorway, "and hopefully for you it won't be too late." Rikku glared at her father angrily and back handed the door shut behind her. The two disappeared into the factory, blending in with the other employees rushing around to get to their work stations before the morning bell. Cid sighed and began cleaning up the mess he'd made, throwing away coffee stained papers, shards of his coffee mug, and the also now shattered ceramic frame with their picture in it that fell on the floor before. It was only fitting that the picture was torn in two from the impact, since that pretty much mirrored how they both felt at this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Double Life**

The two made it back to their house shortly after the meeting with Cid. The return trip was a silent one, what with neither saying much to one another about what had just gone down. It was fear on both their parts not to want to start the inevitable conversation, but Rikku ended up being the braver as they strolled up the stony walkway.

"Baralai…" Rikku finally began, opening the front door, pushing it open with her hand. "Is it true… what pops is saying?" She looked at him with an expression that resonated like a concoction of confusion and understanding. She didn't want to pass judgment until she had gotten the whole story straightened out first. Rikku plopped down onto their living room couch, lying horizontally on her back with her head resting on the arm of it. "Did you _really_ deny my people the money necessary to survive?" she asked as non accusatory as she could, staring up at him hopefully.

"No!" Baralai raised up his hands, defending himself. "Why would I do that? We've had nothing but a good business rapport. I swear there must have been a mixed communication somewhere." He made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a pitcher of water. "I wouldn't have signed those papers if they said no. I would have contested it. It's bad business to do such a thing if it is not necessary." As he spoke, Baralai reached into the cabinet for a glass and poured some of the beverage into it. "You want a soda or something?" Rikku nodded 'no' and he made his way over to where she was sitting and made himself comfortable in the recliner next to the couch. "I swear I had nothing to do with this Rikku so don't worry. As a matter of fact, I'm going to check my documents here in the study to see if there's anything amiss tonight ok?"

Satisfied with that response, Rikku swiftly leapt out of her seat and parked herself onto Baralai's lap; she wrapped her arms around his neck like a scarf and pressed her lips to his cheek. Baralai set his cup on the end table aside him and put his arms around her as well. She smiled closing her eyes, losing herself in the moment.

"I knew this was just a mistake." Rikku declared, squeezing him tighter and making him wince from her crushing hug. "As soon as we get this whole mess straightened out pops'll love you just as much as I do!" She kissed him again, but a thought struck her and she wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"But- If _you_ didn't sign those papers as you say… who did then?"

**Meanwhile in Bevelle: **

On the outer limits of the sacred city, in a dwelling built simply with cinnamon colored bricks and blocks of concrete, Isaaru lie in his bed on his back in the darkness; his stormy blue eyes focused keenly on the shadows that spread across the ceiling above as they swirled, creating patterns that resembled animated inkblots. The afternoon sunlight tried to force its way through to the nearly empty bedroom but the long, black curtains held fast their position, not allowing anything passed their thick woven barricade. It had been another rough night for the young man; sleep wasn't something that came easily for him, and blockades such as the heavy drapery and later hours in the temple were necessary to allow Isaaru some sort of normalcy.

As he lie there motionless trying to regain his bearings, the comm. Sphere rang, echoing throughout the bare walls and startling him a little. Not in the mood to be bothered, Isaaru threw a nearby pillow on his head to try to drown out the disturbance; he wasn't up for chit chatting so early in the day. As he heard the message on his answering machine go off, he also heard the one voice at the other end that could make the hairs on his arms stand up in attention.

"Isaaru." The voice was dark and calm, but it projected a hint of demand behind it- "I know you are there. Pick up this comm. Sphere immediately. I must have a word with you."

Before the person started another sentence Isaaru did as he was told, rolling over to the edge of the bed and reaching blindly on the floor where the sphere lay hidden under a heap of dirty clothes. Upon finding it he sat upright with his bare feet to the carpet and yawned, clicking the receiver.

"I'm here." He responded, licking his parched lips as a consequence of the dry, stagnant heat in the air. Yawning a second time, Isaaru scratched at the back of his neck and continued groggily. "There is no need to be so exacting. I just woke up. Now what can I do for you? And you _do_ realize this is a day you promised _not _to bother me?" Isaaru tried not to come off as too annoyed, but it was harder to keep his grace when being spoken to in such a manner so soon after opening his eyes.

"I do not care what day I am supposed to leave you alone or otherwise." The man retorted on the other end. "You know why I am calling. Did Cid receive those papers yet?"

Isaaru grit his teeth, closing his eyes while taking a moment to make sure the conversation continued in civil manner. The man he was speaking to had that sort of affect on him, causing the usually cool and collected young lad to react in ways resembling more like a barbarian than a respected praetor. Counting back from ten under his breath, Isaaru carried on.

"Yes." Isaaru spoke confidently- "He should have the papers on his desk now because I requested he receive them early this morning. Is that all?" He quipped, hopinghe would get the hint and end the tête-à-tête between them.

"No, that is _not_ all." The voice snapped, impatient with the rudeness. "What have you done to make sure ties between Cid and Bevelle are thoroughly severed?"

"Nothing at the moment. Did I _not_ just convey to you at the beginning of this conversation that I had only woken up? Or do you continue to ignore everything I say?" The control in Isaaru's tone was slipping, and he found himself growing agitated with every minute he remained shackled to the sphere. The man became angrier as well; snapping back at Isaaru like a crab being nipped at by a hungry seagull.

"How dare you talk to me this way after all I have done for you!" The voice clamored, his breath heaving loudly on the opposite end. "You are not to forget who is in charge here! Are you listening to me?"

"Now _you _wait a minute!" Isaaru hollered back, holding the sphere out in front of him as he shouted into it. "I do believe it is _you_ who forgets what _I _have done for _you_! What _I_ have had to sacrifice! You're…"

That very instant, a sharp, stinging pain shot through Isaaru's chest, causing him to drop the sphere and it crashed to the floor, remaining opened as it landed on its side. The man on the line continued to shout, ignoring the silence that had suddenly taken over the conversation.

"It is not wise to toss me aside, Isaaru! Answer me when I am speaking to you!"

Meanwhile, Isaaru grabbed at his unbuttoned night shirt and began coughing uncontrollably. Blood gushed out of his mouth, scattering in spots onto his boxer shorts. He tried frantically to dam his lips closed with his hand, but to no avail the thick crimson continued flowing freely outward, bursting through his thin fingers. Scrambling to catch his breath throughout the coughing fit, Isaaru eventually lost his balance, falling off of the bed onto the thick carpet next to the sphere, his body convulsed violently. Lying helplessly in the fetal position until the trembling subsided, Isaaru ultimately succumbed, sputtering one last time before slipping away into darkness.

* * *

Several hours passed before Isaaru finally came to. He had awoken to a brightness to which he wasn't accustomed, and he hurriedly pulled the neatly fixed sheets up over his face to filter the radiance so his eyes could properly adjust. All of the lights in his bedroom were on, the curtains were widened and the window was open, replacing the stale air from the afternoon with the fresh air of the evening.

Without moving his head, Isaaru scanned the room slowly with his eyes while at the same time trying to fathom what had happened to bring him to this newly weakened state. He attempted to sit upright only to return to the fluffy pillows once again from the pounding in his head.

"You should not get up yet. You're still too weak." Someone advised in a dark, hoarse voice.

Isaaru was startled when at last he came upon a figure sittingin a chair adjacent to the bed. The dark skin, shoulder length blond hair, and emerald helicoids of the man's eyes forced him to recall what had happened before everything went black. Isaaru gulped loudly, cringing in disgust from the leftover taste of blood in his mouth. The only word he could manage to spit out was that of the man's name sitting beside him.

"Rin."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is mainly flashbacks which are in italics. I hope it is not too confusing- I tried my best to explain it clearly. There's some slight Baralai/Isaaru here, just so you're warned.

**Chapter 16: The Price You Pay**

Isaaru lay like an invalid on his bed, unable to move anything aside from his head. Even _that_ resembled an anvil at times; the pressure in his skull felt like a blitzball being pumped up with too much air. It bothered him even more to be staring into the eyes of his unwanted visitor and took little pains to conceal his discontent.

"So tell me." Isaaru hissed, trying in vain to prop his heavy head higher up onto the pillow he rested on. "What are you doing here?"

Rin soaked in the attitude willingly, knowing this was exactly the type of welcome he'd receive from the young man helpless before him. Reclining into his chair, Rin folded his arms to his chest and crossed one leg over the other. Staring up at the ceiling and snickering, he mock mused on the question before allowing an immediate answer. This only infuriated Isaaru further.

"Are you going to tell me or not why you're invading my home?"

"So this is the way you treat someone that goes out of his way to save your life? I will have you know I could have left you to die, but I am not a heartless man." He delighted in the way Isaaru's face began to change with the response he'd given. It took everything he had not to burst out laughing from the eyebrow wrinkling and scowl, the only retaliations Isaaru could muster in his current state.

"Please Rin-" Isaaru scoffed, rolling his eyes as angrily as he could. "You and I both know you are only here because you're using me. Save the martyr routine for an imbecile and _not_ someone of my intelligence." He struggled once again to sit up, his hands wobbling like a baby trying to gain its mobile independence. When his strength failed him, Isaaru collapsed onto his back again, inviting the excuse to scream at Rin from his frustration. "How dare you insult me in such a manner!"

Rin leant in closer to Isaaru, resting his elbow on the bed invading yet more of his space. "I am very hurt Isaaru." He grinned, pressing his finger to Isaaru's nose before backing away from him. If Rin would have stayed in his proximity a minute longer, one would have thought Isaaru was going to bite him. "I would not say I was _using_ you- let's just say you're an…" He stopped to find the word he was thinking of. "… Investment. Yes! You are an investment. And I plan on taking advantage of my 'investment' while I can. Speaking of which- what are your plans now, and how soon will you be able to get on them?"

"Don't concern yourself with such things." He spat, trying to dodge the question. Truth was he hadn't any to speak of, and he needed some time. Rin saw right through him and he grew quite chagrined.

"Now who's being insulting?" Rin accused with disgust in his voice. He rose from his seat and walked toward the foot of Isaaru's bed. "Do not play games with me. Remember who keeps you so fit and well… _alive._" Rin placed his hand on the wooden post, glaring at Isaaru as if he were trying to burn a hole into the young man's head. "This is not over yet. You better have a plan the next time I come around."

"Don't you threaten me." Isaaru quipped, matching Rin's gaze. "I'll find another means to get what I need and you'll no longer matter to me."

"You do not seem to understand." Rin reasoned, turning his attention to his hand and picking at a flap of skin on his thumb with his index finger. "_I_ have the control around here. I am the only one that has the ingredients to the medicine vital to your survival." He sauntered over to the front door and opened it, turning around one more time to face Isaaru. "If I come back here and find you haven't a plan, then I will destroy my stock and you will be up the moonflow without a paddle."

In a flash of anger Isaaru shot up from his position on the bed and sat there, sweating, with his eyes practically bulging out of his head. "Just get out now!" He shouted, picking up his comm. Sphere and hurling it at the door. Much to his disappointment, Rin had already shut it, causing the sphere to shatter into pieces against the wooden surface. He collapsed once again, dizzy from the stress his captor had just caused.

Staring up once again at the snow white ceiling, Isaaru remembered a time when things weren't so hostile between the two of them.

"Somehow I knew relying on that man was going to cause me trouble one day." Isaaru muttered, throwing himself a pity party. "If only I could have noticed it sooner."

He drifted off to sleep, remembering that fateful day seven months ago at the Mi'hen travel agency…

"_I can't believe this." A baffled Isaaru said to himself as he eyed the shelves of medicine before him frantically looking for something. "Is it true what the medic has told me? Surely he must be mistaken." Isaaru continued to scan every potion bottle and powdered concoction he'd come to, refusing to believe that the one ingredient he needed to cure his illness was unobtainable. _

_Unbeknownst to Isaaru, someone behind him had been listening in on his private conversation. The man tapped the former summoner-turned praetor on the shoulder. Isaaru turned around to see who it was and smiled._

"_Greetings Mr. Rin!" He said happily, putting out his hand. They exchanged pleasantries and the entrepreneur smiled back. _

"_Summoner Isaaru. It has been a long time." Rin replied, bowing his head politely. "Can I help you to find something here?"_

"_Please" Isaaru began, raising a hand protesting the last statement. "I am no longer a summoner. Just call me Isaaru. As per your question- Yes! You could assist me here. I am looking for a potion that contains 'Oli-thistle'. Would you have any in your stockroom?"_

"_I am curious Isaaru- Why is it you seek such an herb?" Rin's interest was aroused._

"_I'm sick." Isaaru replied softly as to not allow other patrons to hear. "Are you able to help me?"_

_Rin shook his head, put an arm around Isaaru and led him over to the back of the travel agency. "Yes." He whispered. "Unfortunately Oli-thistle is scarce since the Macalania woods have begun disappearing. I have some just in case a situation as this would come up. Let us go back into my office so we can talk more about an agreement."_

By the end of that particular evening, Rin and Isaaru came up with an easy solution that benefited the both of them. Isaaru would pay Rin so much Gil a month and Rin would then supply Isaaru with a potion containing the ingredient he needed. Isaaru was able to keep his sickness under control, and he was also able to start his new career in Bevelle temple working under the object of his affection- Baralai.

**_One evening in Kilika- Baralai's house about a month or so later:_**

"_You did a marvelous job handling the meeting today Isaaru." Baralai gushed, pouring he and Isaaru each a glass of red wine. "I hope you don't mind I wanted to be able to congratulate you in private- from one praetor to another. Cheers!"_

_He handed a now blushing Isaaru his glass, and he took it humbly. It was not very often one was invited to drinks at the praetor's home in his most sacred of places- the study. He was immediately overwhelmed by the shelves of books and warm, welcoming crackle of the fire before them. _

"_Please Baralai- I am not a praetor yet. You flatter me by the idea of being able to achieve such a title. I've still myriads of studying to do before that goal is reached. I thank you for the confidence though." Isaaru approached the leather sofa and sat down. Baralai followed behind him and joined him there, making Isaaru tremble. _

"_You're shaking." Baralai noted, inching himself closer and resting his arm above where Isaaru was sitting. _

_Isaaru blushed again, gulping the contents of his own glass quickly in a nervous reaction as Baralai's fingers made their way to the outer perimeters of his ear. He could feel the heat rising up into his collar as the praetor gently traced the earlobe in soft, circular motions, driving him crazy. To make things worse, the drink began to have its effects on him as well. He didn't even recall telling Baralai he'd have another glass but yet one was already full in his hand and he kicked that one back too. Two drinks turned into three, then four- and in an alcoholic haze, the nervousness he was once feeling lay in a heap along with his clothes on the floor by the fire._

_That morning the two woke up in each other's arms, and Isaaru couldn't have been happier anywhere else. Unfortunately, he'd also had a feeling this was not supposed to have happened. Isaaru slipped out of Baralai's embrace unnoticed and he quickly dressed as quietly as he could. He took baby steps to the study's entrance and was just an inch away from freedom when he'd heard a voice behind him._

"_Isaaru!" The mere tone of Baralai's voice as he said his name gave him chills. _

The young man turned around. "Yes?"

_Baralai was laying on his side, the sheets just covered his torso. "I'm sorry this happened."_

_Isaaru grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door.  
_

"_Wait!" The praetor called. _

"_What?"_

"_I lied. I'm NOT sorry this happened." Baralai rose up from the sofa; he reached for his robe and wrapped it around him. He then made his way over to Isaaru and grabbed his shoulders. "It just… can't happen again. You understand, don't you?"_

_He didn't want to understand, but he knew Baralai was right. "Yes. What happened here was a mistake; we weren't ourselves. You don't have to worry- I won't speak of this to anyone."_

"_Neither will I." The tension grew unbearable between the two of them as the minutes passed, so before another word was spoken Isaaru released himself from Baralai's hold and left the house swiftly. _

Isaaru had always kept that night close in his heart. Even if nothing were to come of it, he was still fond of the memory. It wasn't until things began to turn sour between him and Rin that he would have to use the events of that evening as a tool for blackmail. He cursed himself for allowing himself to be placed in such an unsavory position.

**_One evening, some time later in Bevelle, Isaaru's house…_**

_Isaaru was chin-high in paperwork that Baralai had left from his vacation with Rikku when there was a knock at his door. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he'd wondered who it could have been at such a late hour. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Rin standing there; he seemed like another person though which alarmed him._

"_Rin! Please come inside. What can I do for you this evening?" Isaaru offered the businessman a seat and he took it willingly. _

"_I have a problem- one that needs your help if you're willing." Rin cut right to the chase; his eyes fixated on Isaaru sternly. _

"_Explain to me what you're situation is. I'll see what I can do." Isaaru took a seat by Rin and proceeded to listen to his story._

"_You see- Cid Highwind has opened a new enterprise called 'Cid-Co', which is funded by New Yevon."_

"_Yes it is!" Isaaru agreed. "It's doing very well I might add." _

"Well it is ruining my business!" Rin snarled, clenching a fist in anger.

"_What is it that I can do to help here? I'm afraid I don't follow." The young man grew increasingly uncomfortable. He'd never seen Rin so irate before. _

"You have some pull- find a way to sabotage Cid's business so it is out of commission."

_Isaaru looked at Rin, hoping he would just turn around and say he was joking, but he realized quickly that this was no joke._

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that Rin." Isaaru said apologetically. "The business is going better than we or the al Bhed had expected. To stop things now would be to further strain the ties we'd tried so hard to mend. You must understand."_

"_I do not care how well it is doing. It is going to ruin me if nothing is done. I understand if you don't want to help me, but I am afraid I will no longer be able to help you either." Rin stood up and watched Isaaru sink down into his own chair when he realized what he'd meant by those words. "You have been feeling better since I have supplied you with the Oli-thistle potion. I would hate to watch you deteriorate into the state you were when we'd first met."_

"_You can't be serious!" Isaaru pleaded. "You would do that?" _

"Indeed. Find a way to dismantle this organization or begin writing your last will."

"But what can I do? I have no real say in any of the affairs." the newly named praetor explained. His words meant nothing to Rin.

"_There is a way- you must have something you can use to make this happen. You will help me, or you can die. It is up to you. I'll be in touch." Rin, without another word left the house and Isaaru just stood there trying to take in all that had happened. _

It was at that time he'd have to learn to suppress his feelings and target the only one he knew he had any hold over in order to reach his objective.

"I'm sorry Baralai." Isaaru sighed softly as he tried to go back to sleep. "Maybe someday you'll forgive me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My, this was longer than I'd anticipated! I'm sorry for that, and I hope it didn't confuse. It took me so long to update because I have been very busy with work and other things. The times I was able to write this were among the most fun. The story is finally starting to come to a head! Woo ha!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I introduced another character to the story- O'aka. I did the best I could with him; I hope it wasn't _too_ bad. I assure you he IS necessary; I'm not just throwing people in there, lol. Tagg- I wasn't able to get that movie so I kind of winged it. As usual, I don't own anything. For those still reading- thanks for putting up with me, and enjoy if you can.**

Chapter 17- Reveal

**In Kilika: sometime in the evening.**

"Oomph!" Rikku exclaimed, pushing the door to the study open with her foot while carrying a tray of food in her hands. Noticing her from across the room, Baralai peered up from the Mt. Gagazet of paperwork at his corner desk and smiled at her; his brown eyes weary with exhaustion. It was really late and he'd spent the good part of the evening mulling over the files from work. Upon making her way to where he sat, Rikku set the tray onto the wooden surface and brushed a few stray hairs back away from Baralai's face with her hand.

"How're you doing?" she asked, smiling warmly towards him. "You've been at it for a while. Anyways I thought ya might want a snack!" Rikku pointed toward the tray like a game show hostess, showing off its contents as if it were a door prize. Shifting her gaze from the food, Rikku noticed she didn't get a laugh from her boyfriend so she quickly changed the subject. "Did ya find anything?"

Baralai rested his chin on his palm and sighed, continuing to stare off into the papers. "No, I'm afraid not. It all points to me. My signature is on everything here, and that includes the papers given to your pops. The thing is I can't remember signing any of these, _especially_ that one. It's troubling." He switched his focus to Rikku and shook his head. "I'm very sorry Rikku- I did not mean for this to happen. You must believe me."

Rikku listened intently, a smile growing on her face and her eyes met with his. They'd looked so full of dread; like they had committed mortal sin and were awaiting punishment.

Instead of casting a _Doom_ spell, Rikku instead wrapped her arms around his neck, putting him in a playful headlock.

"I knew this wasn't intentional, Baralai." She assured him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. You'll see!"

Baralai still looked kind of sad. "This isn't what I had hoped for us. I just want to find a way to get us out of this. I can tell it won't be easy though."

"Yeah" She agreed, pushing herself away from him, readying to leave the room. "It's too bad someone didn't sign the papers for you." As she started to walk away, Baralai grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her backward. "Yikes! What're ya doing, Baralai?"

"Say what you just said again" He asked quickly.

"Yikes- what are ya doing, Baralai?" She repeated. He shook his head.

"No- before that."

Rikku thought for a second, curling her lip. "You mean… it's too bad someone didn't sign the papers for you?"

His eyes lit up.

"What're you getting at?" Rikku was totally confused and chuckled nervously at him.

"What if I didn't sign those papers for your pops after all, Rikku?" He pondered, releasing her arm after realizing he was still holding it.

"Yeah but if you didn't, then _who_ did?"

"There's only one other person I let handle my affairs and sign papers when I'm not around, Rikku. Think about it." He knew she knew the person he was referring to and watched her contemplate the thought. Then it hit her.

"Oh!"

They said the name in unison-

"Isaaru!"

"Now all you have to do is talk to him tomorrow when you get to the temple!" Rikku exclaimed happily. "I betcha that paper was mixed up with the other ones and he didn't even realize it!"

Baralai wasn't as sure as his fiancée was. It started to make sense to him as he thought about it further. He didn't want to spoil Rikku's excitement though, so he tried to be as positive as she was.

"Perhaps you're right." He nodded, gathering up the papers and organizing them into a neat pile. "Now that that is figured out why don't we head off to bed? I must get up early if I want to resolve this as soon as possible, right?"

Rikku agreed and the two headed out of the study and down the hall to the bedroom. As he climbed into bed, Baralai couldn't shake the feeling there was more to this than he was really seeing.

"_So this is what you meant Isaaru?"_ Baralai thought to himself. _"This is how you plan on winning me back, eh_?"

* * *

**Next morning, Bevelle Temple**

As Isaaru walked the temple halls to his room, O'aka, a salesman from Macalania had run up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mornin' to ya, Isaaru sir! Care to go ova the supply list for tha week?" He said cheerfully, his bag of items slung over his right shoulder almost causing him to fall over from its weight. The young man smiled tiredly at his supplier.

"Sure!" Isaaru replied wearily, wiping his brow with his sleeve. O'aka could see something wasn't right in him and grew concerned.

"Ya okay there, sir? Ya seem a bit pale. Are ye sick again?" He offered Isaaru a handkerchief to wipe his forehead, but he kindly refused.

"I'm okay O'aka. I am not going to let this get the best of me, you know?"

The short, stocky man shook his head in agreement. "Are ye taking that medicine mista Rin prescribed ya?"

"I am. And I brought some with me just in case. I just don't want to rely on it fully you know." Isaaru clasped his hands together in feigned excitement as he changed the subject. "Now! Tell me what it is I'm running low on so I could be a good customer for you!"

O'aka took a final look at the list, then back up at Isaaru. He was not only his customer, but a good friend as well. He was one of the few that knew about Isaaru's health and looked out for him when he could.

"You be sure ta give ol' O'aka a call if there be somethin' ya need, okay?"

As he walked away, Isaaru nodded and said his goodbyes to O'aka. He then unlocked the door to his chambers and flicked on the lights. Yawning as he headed over to his desk, Isaaru fell into his chair, happy to finally be sitting down. Looking over at the accumulation of papers from that Friday he laughed to himself and began to sift through them. He could feel his chest begin to tighten, but he was determined not to let his sickness take over. While rummaging through a drawer for a pencil, Isaaru heard his door click open and slam shut, then lock, startling him. When he looked up he grimaced; it was Baralai and he looked none too pleased.

"_Please give me strength to do this"_ he pleaded to no one as the praetor approached his desk. Isaaru sat upright, ready to take his punishment like a man. Before he could exhale a 'Good Morning' Baralai started in on him.

"So, I see you've signed those papers."

"I did." Was the short response from Isaaru. "Is there a problem?"

"Only that you denied Cidco and the entire Al-bhed race the right to make a decent living in Spira!" Baralai slammed his fist down onto Isaaru's desk, causing anything on it to vibrate. A few pencils rolled onto the floor from the impact. "_I _gave the go ahead. Why did you say no?"

Isaaru garnered up his strength and stood from the desk. He approached Baralai, unflinching in his position before him. "_Someone_ had to stop you from being so frivolous with the Gil that belongs to the temple and the citizens of Bevelle."

Baralai was outraged at this point. He resembled a volcano about to erupt his anger on a peaceful mountain town. Since there were no mountain towns to speak of, Isaaru would have to suffice. "You signed my name! That is _not_ permissible!"

Isaaru felt a charge of energy rising up from inside him, and he took advantage of the strength he'd been given. "Ah, but it _is_ permissible when the praetor is never around to fulfill his duties. I am second in command when you are not here. If I am to sign anything you ask, I use your name. This is elementary; look it up for yourself." He pointed to the bookcase where the laws of Bevelle and the temple guidelines were sitting in plain view on the second to top shelf. Baralai stood in silence, glancing over at it briefly and rolling his eyes.

"Well- as your _first_ in command I order a retraction and a re sign immediately." He glared at Isaaru but he didn't even flinch.

"I am sorry but that cannot be done." The pains began to increase; Isaaru tried to stifle the tickle in his throat that would start the coughing fit by clearing it nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Baralai refused to hear the words he'd heard.

"I'm sorry- did I stutter?" Isaaru said smartly, coughing a little harder.

"What reason is there that you cannot undo this?" Baralai's patience was wearing thin; it seemed he wasn't going to get anywhere like he'd hoped and wouldn't be any further ahead than before. It was frustrating, and the worst part was that Isaaru didn't even seem to care.

"I have approval from the board. They all believe it is in the interests of not only Bevelle, but for the companies as well. Under those circumstances it is permissible to make certain orders concrete." Isaaru paused, staring down at his desk. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Isaaru felt confident with his argument, even enjoying for a moment, the blank expression on his counterpart's face. The feeling was short lived, of course when he was unable to control the coughing any longer. It grew steadily worse with the passing seconds.

"_No! Not now!"_ Isaaru begged, hoping not to collapse in front of Baralai and revealing his weakness.

"I'll find a way to overrule this Isaaru." Baralai promised as he turned toward the office door to leave. Isaaru paid little attention to him as he continued to cough heavily. He leaned against his desk for support with one hand; the other he kept by his mouth as the blood began to come up from his throat and make its way through his fingers like it did a day earlier.

"Oh, and one more thing…" the praetor began, but stopped when he noticed Isaaru now on his knees, trying to gasp for air. "Isaaru?" realizing his friend was in danger but not knowing what to do, Baralai just froze in his place. Behind him he could hear the doorknob turning as someone tried to open the door. Unlocking it, Baralai stepped aside as O'aka rushed in.

"STOP! Leave em' alone!" the salesman screamed, making his way toward Isaaru. Grabbing him just as he was about to fully collapse, he shouted again. "Can't you see he's sick? Are ya really that heartless? Isaaru sir! Please relax. O'aka's here to take care o' ya."

Knowing he was in safe hands, Isaaru stopped fighting the pain, allowing himself to pass out. The blood he had covered with his hand splattered onto O'aka's shirt as it fell to his side. Baralai still could not move; the shock of seeing Isaaru in this state rendered his legs paralyzed, and he was unable to even speak. O'aka struggled to get his friend over to the office sofa but he was too heavy. He called to Baralai.

"What are ye standin' there for? Get ova here and help carry im' to the couch!"

Baralai made haste, lifting Isaaru up and over his shoulder like he was only a feather. He set the man gently on the leather surface, using his own outer robe as a pillow for his sweat soaked head.

"What happened to him?" He asked O'aka, who was fumbling in his bag looking for something. He took out a green bottle and uncorked it, pouring its contents into Isaaru's mouth. The little bit that did not go down his throat mixed with the dried blood that caked the outer corners of his lips, forming a now light pink paste. O'aka wiped it off with his thumb and looked over at a worried Baralai when he was finished.

"Isaaru is very sick." He began as he took a compress from out of his bag next. "He can't be excited like this. It's not good fer his chest."

"What… is wrong with him?" Baralai asked, watching the man tend to the sick one before him. "Has he been sick like this for a long time? I wasn't aware…"

"Of course ya didn't know. He didn't tell anyone about it. If it weren't fer Mista Rin he may not be with us."

O'aka proceeded to tell Baralai about the illness, its effects, and the Oli-thistle Rin was generous to provide to keep Isaaru healthy. As Baralai soaked in everything he was listening to, he began to feel regret at being so harsh with him before. Perhaps this could explain something about Isaaru's behavior, but he couldn't think of what. A few minutes after watching O'aka take care of his customer, Baralai's comm. Sphere rang. He rose to his feet and left the room to chat privately in the hallway as not to disturb Isaaru further.

He returned not more than five minutes later, and the look on his face scared the salesman to his bones.

"Is somethin' tha matta, Baralai?" He asked, almost afraid to know.

"Don't give Isaaru any more of that potion." Baralai ordered. "And destroy whatever supply you have on your person right now!"

As O'aka rummaged through his bag looking for the remaining bottles, all he was able to muster was a "Why?" Baralai took them from the confused soul and explained in a short sentence.

"Because it's killing him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Closer**

**Kilika-hours later:**

Isaaru grew quite tired of waking up not knowing where he was and equally not knowing what had happened before he ended up in bed, or in this case- on a couch. It had been happening entirely too much to him the past few days, causing him much irritation. Groaning loudly and trying _yet_ again to make heads or tails of his surroundings, Isaaru's scouting eyes were met with the sight of Baralai curled up awkwardly on his recliner; head tilted back and mouth wide open. He seemed to be out cold; drool dripped from the corner of his lips and splashed onto his sleeve and his snore resembled the croak of a bullfrog. The spectacle before him buffered his previous discontent and he managed a giggle that startled the sleeping beauty. Realizing the spit soaked spot on his sleeve, Baralai's face turned red with embarrassment at what he might have looked like and wiped the remaining dribble off of his chin.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake and you haven't lost your sense of humor." The praetor said smartly, still blushing and stumbling to sit proper in his chair. The smile on Isaaru's face quickly vanished, replaced with a scowl.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "What am I doing here? Are you going to finish me off? Because I'm not going to let you do that without a fight." Isaaru looked to his side, trying to find his staff.

"Finish you off? What are you speaking of, Isaaru?" The hurt on Baralai's face was obvious, but it didn't faze the man before him. "I brought you here because…"

"Because it wasn't enough to let me _die_ on my office floor so you had to _capture_ me. What? Were you hoping to get me to change my mind about those papers before I died?"

"No Isaaru, that's not it… you were…"

"_Save it!_" Isaaru shouted, pointing a demanding finger at him. "I want out of here _immediately!_ I remember seeing O'aka before I passed out. Where is he?"

"He's in the living room with Rikku waiting for _you _to wake up." Baralai tried to calm Isaaru with assurance of the salesman's presence, but it didn't suffice.

Isaaru ripped the blankets off of his legs and spun over to the edge of the sofa bed. "You have _no_ right to keep me here! I'm leaving now." As he stood up, his legs went limp, unable to support the weight of his torso and he fell forward. Before he could hit the ground, Baralai flew from behind and pulled Isaaru back onto the bed, holding him tightly. Feeling frustrated that he couldn't get Isaaru to listen to why he had him holed up in his chambers, Baralai maintained his grip on the young man, trying to somehow pour all of his care and concern for him by osmosis of some sort.

"Please-" He quietly pleaded into Isaaru's back; holding on as if his life depended on it. "You're in danger, so O'aka and I brought you here. You cannot leave just yet." Baralai was so overcome with emotion he inhaled deeply, and tears emerged with the exhale, soaking the collar of Isaaru's nightshirt.

Instead of trying to break free, Isaaru sat motionless, paralyzed by the words and touched by the tears of his friend and fellow praetor. He too heaved a huge sigh, and placed his hands on top of the ones gripping him. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Baralai released Isaaru and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his eyes. He did it; he'd gotten through, but the question now was how was he going to explain what was going on? Isaaru waited patiently for an answer, turning on his side to face him.

"You need to tell me everything about your sickness Isaaru and why you need this… Oli-thistle." He paused, then resumed. "And I _do _mean _everything_."

"That's my personal…"

"…_Business!" _Baralai interjected annoyed. "I am aware of that Isaaru. But if someone is jeopardizing the life of someone I happen to care for I _will not_ allow that to happen. So I _demand _you tell me everything _at once!_" He gritted his teeth and slit his eyes. Impatient with the one in front of him he turned away.

Isaaru was touched; he'd never seen anyone, _especially_ Baralai so fierce and protective of him aside from his younger brothers. As he sat there, Isaaru studied Baralai in silence for a brief moment, and for the very first time, it had finally occurred to him that no matter how much they would argue, Baralai would have always run to Isaaru's aid if he needed it. In the same vein, Isaaru also believed he would fight tooth and nail for Baralai if anyone had ever dared to harm him in any way. It was then he felt an overwhelming shame in the way he'd been behaving the past few weeks and _especially_ then; all Baralai wanted to do was protect his friend, and Isaaru kept insisting he had shady motives. The weight from the guilt he felt crushed him like a ton of bricks and he buried his face into his hands. Baralai turned to Isaaru puzzled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Isaaru?" he asked concerned.

"What has become of us… you and I?" He fumbled with a corner of the sheet he was sitting on. "How did I lose sight of our friendship? I feel so ashamed."

Baralai stood up, and walked toward the fireplace, grabbing the poker. He stabbed at some of the coals absent mindedly. "I… didn't make it easy for you to trust me, being so demanding and all. If anything it is _I_ who should feel ashamed."

"But you obviously had my best interests at heart if you brought me to your home. I shouldn't have assumed you were trying to kill or sway me. I apologize."

"But I also had my motives. I would be lying if I said having you here was for your personal safety only. It is for that _I_ apologize to _you_." Baralai replied simply.

"Then let us call a draw." Isaaru reasoned, waving his arm to have Baralai sit next to him again. "We could be here apologizing to each other all night if we don't stop now." The two shared a laugh, and Baralai sat down on the sofa bed near Isaaru. "What is it you want to know?"

"Just start at the beginning. I want to know when you became ill, and how soon you've been taking this potion. More importantly- I want to know where you are getting it from." Baralai made himself comfortable, as did Isaaru, and Isaaru began his story as clearly as he could.

"It was about six months ago." He began, furrowing his brow and staring up into the room as he tried to remember. "O'aka brought me in some water early that morning, and I had a glass. I usually do that time of day, so that's nothing shocking. A few hours later I was busy doing the paperwork that was left in your office when you went away on holiday with Rikku, I presume?"

Baralai nodded his head; Isaaru continued.

"As I was signing forms, and participating in meeting after meeting, I had developed a tickle in my throat and I couldn't stop coughing no matter how much water I had drunk, or tried to clear my throat. After trying to fight this for three days, O'aka had insisted I see the temple doctor for a consultation, so I did."

"Was it Doctor Mishel?" Baralai asked, curiously. "That man is the best there is."

"No. Doctor Mishel was out of town, or on business of some sort. I had Doctor Raphit." Isaaru was met with a puzzled look from Baralai. "What is it?"

"There is no Doctor Raphit in the temple." He said matter of factly. "_I_ am the one that hires the medical staff, and I've seen a large number of applicants. I have never seen this person's credentials or his papers for that matter. Please go on."

"Well…" Isaaru became uneasy at Baralai's declaration, but continued on, still fiddling with the sheet corner. "Raphit told me I had a rare disease, possibly from stress, that has given me chronic coughing fits if I get too "over stimulated", if you will. He told me of the only cure, which was Oli-thistle, but it is nowhere to be found."

"So we get to how you began to obtain this… herb, right?"

"Correct."

Isaaru went on to explain his visit to the Mi'hen travel agency, and his encounter with Rin.1 "Since he had his own supply, but it wasn't for sale, he agreed to make a monetary arrangement with me; if I paid him so much a month, he- in turn would sell me the thistle."

"Just like that- no strings attached?" Baralai asked, placing one leg over the other.

"Is that unusual?" Isaaru questioned. Just then, the door swung open, and Rikku and O'aka entered, making themselves comfortable on the sofa bed with Baralai and Isaaru.

"You bet yer sweet praetory butt that's unusual!" Rikku declared with her fist in the air. "That man never does anything without a purpose. It's how he operates."

"But he _was _getting compensated. I paid him on time every time!" Isaaru was even more confused than before, but after thinking it over for a second he'd remembered an important detail. "Actually you're right; it all makes sense to me now."

"What makes sense?" The three asked in unison.

"We were doing fine for a few months; I was taking the Oli-thistle, he was getting his money. Then…" he paused. "Then your father went into business." Isaaru pointed to Rikku.

"Ya mean, Cid-Co? What about it?" She cocked her head to the side and scrunched her lip. "What does pop's company have to do with this?"

"With the continued success of his company, Rin's business began to decline, and he grew very upset. Knowing that we at the temple are making all of the transactions, he decided to threaten _me_, saying he'd never sell me any more Oli-thistle potion if I didn't break ties between New Yevon's and the Al-Bhed trading we'd been doing with Cid-Co. He knew I had no choice because I am terminally sick, and to not take the Oli-Thistle potion would mean my death, so he tried to get me to stir things up with Baralai here manipulating me to feel used by our night together."

The three sat in silence before him; Rikku's mouth and eyes were as wide as saucers. She'd never known about their evening together. Baralai interrupted the silence.

"That _does_ make so much sense now when I look back on it, Isaaru." He said half surprised. "That's why you behaved the way you did. I get it now."

"I am not proud of what I'd done, Baralai." Isaaru admitted, hanging his head. "I tried several times to fight him, but he is a born mind controller. He knows exactly what to say to make me submit." He'd finally regained his strength and stood up himself. "I am not going to let him do this to me anymore. I am not going to take any more potions from him ever again. He cannot succeed with his plans to destroy Cid-Co if I am not alive to manipulate."

"What do ya mean, Isaaru?" O'aka exclaimed, increasingly frightened by Isaaru's words. "Ya can't stop takin' that stuff! I won't let ye die!"

"He's gonna die if he stays ON the potion, O'aka." Rikku snapped. "There's something else going on here we aren't gettin' just yet."

Isaaru turned to Rikku surprised. "What do you mean; I will die if I stay on the potion?"

"You didn't tell him, Baralai?" Rikku elbowed the praetor.

Baralai shrugged. "I didn't get to that part yet. He's been telling me all that's going on. You tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Oli-thistle is used as a component in a poison bomb." Rikku explained as simply as she could. "Al-Bhed's use this when doing Alchemy. The thistle, when put into a bomb, can poison even the largest Marlboro, killing it instantly once the powder is breathed in." She approached Isaaru carefully, noting his growing fear, and she put her arms around him. "Don't worry- thistle in its purest form cannot kill unless in large doses, and the amount you use at a time for your coughs is not enough to kill you for years. What I want to know is why Rin willingly gave you this thistle potion knowing FULLY the dangers of it. It doesn't add up."

They'd noticed O'aka's silence, and how he'd grown increasingly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. "Is something the matter, O'aka?" Baralai asked the now sweating salesman. He sat there fidgeting for a few minutes, feeling the eyes of the others staring him down. Unable to take the pressure any further, He spoke finally.

"It was all premeditated."

* * *

**1- this scene was covered in Chapter 16**

Ack! Another cliffhanger. Actually, I HAD to do this because it was getting increasingly long. Sorry this took months; I can imagine half of you don't remember what's even going on anymore. I don't blame you for jumping ship. I can't expect you to hang on since I'm so lazy updating. Chapters take longer than they used to for me to write. Thank you for sticking around though!


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: This chapter is more of an explanation type; it was a pain in the arse to write because it bored me to tears! Anyway… We left off at O'aka revealing that everything that had happened to Isaaru at this point was part of a pre meditated plot by Rin. So without further adieu because it's certainly been long enough here you are. _

**Chapter 19: Explanation Row**

Isaaru, Rikku and Baralai looked to the now shaky salesman before them after his surprising announcement. Although he was a merchant and dealt with different people daily, O'aka was not fond of being the center of attraction. The moment made him feel like the ringleader in a circus with a crowd of people hungry for clowns and acrobats awaiting his next move. With a lump in his throat and a heavy heart, he gulped down hard and rehashed the events as he remembered them.

"Business wasn't too good for me on account o' the location of me store n' all, n' I s'pose Mista Rin kinda knew that. That's why he musta figgered I'd be a good target fer blackmail." O'aka paced the marble floor, fidgeting and making little eye contact with his audience. "One day I was in me shop; it was a dead day as usual, when Mista Rin come bargin' through the doors. He had a paper in his hand and he looked a little teed off if ya ask me. He slammed the paper down onta the counta and started to whine…"

**Scene flashes back to O'aka's store in the Macalania woods…**

"_That Cid!" Rin bellowed angrily. O'aka wiped down the counter, not looking at his visitor but listening just the same. "He has a lot of nerve opening up a company so close to mine!"_

"_With all due respect Mista Rin" he replied, dipping his rag into a bucket of tepid water. "It is a free world now ye know. Mista Cid can do whateva he likes, can't he?"_

_Rin shoved the bucket off of the counter in response, causing its contents to spill all over the front area of O'aka's store. "Do you not even care he could put us **both** out of business?"_

_O'aka seemed indifferent. Instead of giving Rin the reaction he had expected, he knelt down into the watery mess and began mopping it up with the same rag. With a nonchalant shrug, he glanced up at the angry man and sighed._

"_In case ye hadn't noticed Mista Rin" O'aka pointed around his shop, and the al bhed looked around as well. "Me business ain't doin' too well. It makes lil' difference to me what Mista Cid does. I'm most likely to close down any day now anyway." Staring sadly down at the torn, dirty cloth in his hands, he rinsed it out into the bucket Rin had knocked over. _

"_What if your business **were** to do well, O'aka?" Rin suggested hopefully. "If you were to help me get rid of Cid and his infernal company I could make it worth your while." _

_He received a raised eyebrow from the man on the floor. "What did ye have in mind Mista Rin?" O'aka was suspicious._

_Rin grinned, his eyes widened and he bent forward until he and O'aka were eye level. "Well… word on the street is this "Cid-co" is in ties with Bevelle and the Yevonites or whatever they are calling themselves these days. If there is a way to get the two to clash like they once did perhaps you and I could come in, pick up the pieces and we'd **both** be back in business."_

"_But how are we gonna do that? How are we gonna get Bevelle involved?" O'aka wondered, clearing up the rest of the soaked floor. _

_He thought it over for a bit until an idea struck._

"_**You** do sales in the temple, do you not?"_

_O'aka nodded his head, still unsure of where the conversation was going. "So what's this gotta do with me?"_

"_I have an idea that may just be crazy enough to work."_

**End flashback**

"Mista Rin knew there wasn't any way that he or I could get Praetor Baralai or Isaaru sir to voluntarily sign against the Al-bhed, so Rin thought of a way to blackmail at least one o' them to do as he pleased."

"So that's where Isaaru's "sickness" comes in, right?" Rikku guessed.

"Yep. All he had to do was convince one o' them they was sick, and since Baralai was on too friendly o' terms with the al-bhed for the plan to actually work, Mista Rin figgered he could use Isaaru." O'aka finally took a seat on the armchair by the dying fire, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a little gold handkerchief. "He told me 'bout how we could give Isaaru a "sickness" that couldn't be healed unless they had a certain ingredient that could only be obtained by Rin and since I was the one in and out of the temple and into Isaaru's office weekly I was perfect." O'aka wiped the sweat from his brow and stuffed the handkerchief back into the socket it came from.

Baralai stood up from his seat to stretch and he walked over to the fireplace, starting up a new fire since it was getting to be late again. He then sat over by O'aka to hear some more. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't like the idea of makin' Isaaru sir sick, even if it _was_n't fer real, so I told him I wasn't interested…"

"The blackmailing begins..." Isaaru began to fidget, shifting uneasily in his chair. It all sounded surreal to him at first, but upon his own experiences with the arrogant merchant it was all starting to come together. "What happened then, O'aka?"

"Well, ye can imagine Mista Rin wasn't too pleased with that answer, an he let me have it."

**Flashback to O'aka's shop again**

_After thinking it over for a minute or two, O'aka picked up the bucket and stood up from his now dried floor. He shook his head politely and went back behind the counter. _

_I'm sorry Mista Rin, but I cannot do that to Isaaru sir or **anyone** fer that matter. If me shop is meant to fail then so be it. I've had a good run I s'pose." As he tucked the pail away with his foot, Rin grabbed him forcibly by the collar, pulling O'aka towards him. _

"_What did you say?" He asked through gritted teeth. _

"_I ain't interested." Was the unwanted reply, and Rin shoved the poor salesman across the room. With a crash, O'aka fell into one of his displays, landing on his rear end, and Rin charged at him angrily like a bull mesmerized by its matador's " suerte de capote"._

"_Oh you're interested, of this I am certain." Rin insisted, kicking items that had fallen on the floor out of his way. "That is, unless you actually **want** something terrible to happen to you or perhaps maybe your store?"_

_For the first time since Rin had arrived, O'aka became nervous, unsure of what his next move was going to be. "I don't follow ye, Mista Rin." He struggled to his feet and dusted himself off, taking several steps away from Rin in fear of his safety._

"_You **will** help me do this, O'aka." Rin slit his eyes, closing the gaps O'aka tried to form between them by moving forward. "It's really quite simple. If you do not help me I **will** go on with my plan, and if I were to be caught I will fabricate enough evidence to pin **you** as the culprit." He turned around and headed for the store's entrance, leaving a stunned O'aka in his wake. As he opened the door, he held it for a couple of entering customers. "I have the resources; I suggest you do not try me. I will call you via comm. Sphere later tonight when you are free with the details. Have a good evening, O'aka." The door clicked shut and O'aka still stood there, perplexed about what had just taken place. _

**End flashback #2**

Explaining the situation so far was very draining for O'aka, and he took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples. Rikku had disappeared for a minute while into his story to bring everyone refreshments from the kitchen. Handing him a glass of lemonade, O'aka thanked her and gulped it downgratefully.

Sipping her own glass of lemonade through a straw, Rikku sat herself down beside Baralai; resting her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, absent mindedly playing with the fabric of her shirt. "So I guess we all know what your answer was then, but what did he have planned?"

"Rin gave me 'tickle bugs' to put into Isaaru's glass o' water." With that statement, O'aka looked down at his knees awkwardly. Baralai gave Rikku a puzzled look as if to ask what it was that O'aka was speaking of.

"Tickle bugs are another ingredient used in alchemy." Rikku explained. "They are so small no one can see them with a naked eye, and when ingested, they chew on the inside of your throat…"

"…Causing one to cough!" Isaaru intruded.

Rikku went on.

"And the one thing that can stop them?"

"A potion made of Oli-thistle" was the unanimous answer.

"Yep. The Oli-thistle potion temporarily paralyzes the tickle bugs and they stop chewing." Rikku said, finishing up her lemonade in one slurp. "But then they wake up and start chewing again, thus continuing the cycle and making it seem like someone is sick."

"Then, when Isaaru ingested the bugs and started to cough, Rin wanted me to wait a day or two so it wouldn't seem obvious. That's when I told ya to see a doctor." Isaaru concurred, remembering the moment and O'aka became more ashamed of what he was saying, pausing more in between sentences. "A doctor… that was Mista Rin…in disguise." He swallowed hard again, clearing his throat. "I assume he told ya 'bout the potion afta that. Me job was done then. I'm sorry Isaaru sir…" O'aka fixated himself on the fireplace, still refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Baralai stood up again and made his way over to Isaaru, who was now trying to take in and understand everything that was just revealed. Placing a reassuring hand to his shoulder he smiled at Isaaru warmly. "What we need to do now is figure out how to permanently get the tickle bugs out of his system."

There was a long pause before Isaaru finally spoke, surprising the other three in the room.

"That means Rin _knew_ I was going to be in his shop that day looking for that potion. _He _knew _exactly _what he was doing…" Isaaru put his hand to his lips and sighed. "I was a patsy…just a toy to him." He clenched his fist and raised his voice. "All that time _I_ was sincere, and _he_ was lying to me…_poisoning _me! I could have died!" without warning the young man stood up and stormed out of the study. Everyone called out to him but he did not comply; the door slammed shut behind him. O'aka eventually ran after Isaaru, shouting his name all the way down the hallway and into the night out of Baralai's front door. Baralai and Rikku got up and followed suit, eventually seeing both of their shadows out on the docks.

"This has gone from strange to bizarre in just a second, hasn't it?" Rikku asked Baralai, putting an arm around him while watching the two with her head nuzzled into his chest. Baralai nodded.

"It certainly has." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the forehead. "All this just to stop your father. But at least this means we can possibly patch things up with him."

"Yeah, but we've gotta do something about Isaaru's situation first, you know?" She reasoned. "I know of a remedy to get rid of those tickle bugs. He'll be good as new!"

"And perhaps your father has something to add to all of this!" He reached for her hand and they started walking down the pier. "I think we should call or go see him in the morning. It's too late to do anything right now." Rikku agreed. "Let's go get those two and see if they'll stay with us for the evening."

* * *

Act of Cape 


	20. Chapter 20

_When we last left off, Isaaru discovered the horrible connection between his disease and Rin. From a confession by O'aka, he learned how Rin blackmailed O'aka into making Isaaru drink water containing Tickle Bugs, which chew on the lining of the stomach, causing one to cough up blood until they pass out. The only cure was a potion made from a rare Oli-thistle weed that only Rin seemed to have. In exchange for the potion, Isaaru was also blackmailed into trying to sabotage Rikku and Baralai's relationship in order to make things difficult between her father's and Baralai's business rapport since his own business was suffering from the success the two were achieving. _

_Convinced he could do nothing at two o'clock in the morning, Isaaru, along with O'aka, crashed at Baralai's home in Kilika with a promise from the praetor that he will be cured of his "illness" and revenge would be exacted on the Al-bhed salesman in due time. _

**That morning in Kilika…**

Rikku and Baralai rose first, sitting on kitchen stools drinking their morning coffee. Both had little less than five hours of sleep and it was obvious by the speed in which they drank each cup, probably hoping it would give instant energy that sleep would usually give under more normal circumstances. Almost a half hour went by before a word was said between them; neither spoke until the last sip was had, then they started at the same time.

"So what are we gonna do about…"

"I was thinking we could…"

They stopped and pointed at one another, gesturing for the other to start first.

"Go ahead Baralai" Rikku insisted, snatching the mugs off the counter and bringing them to the sink. "What were you gonna say?" She ran the faucet, washing the mugs while he spoke.

"I was thinking we should go see Yuna." He suggested, taking a paper towel from the roll to wipe the coffee cup rings off of the counter. "She still works at the Besaid Temple as a healer, correct?"

Rikku's eyes lit up as she remembered. "Yes! Baralai that's a great idea! The best thing is is that she's working today too! I'll call her now and see if it's cool to just come in. I know she'd be glad to help, especially for Isaaru. Now where's my portable comm. Sphere?" She mumbled that last sentence to herself as she headed off into the bedroom to see if she could find it while Baralai prepared another pot of coffee for their guests when they would awaken.

Since most of the temples had been vacant since the first eternal calm, they were turned into mini hospitals, or clinics of some sort. Inside them worked mostly white mages that were once either guardians or former summoners. Many found that after Yuna restored peace for good, they no longer had a true purpose and had begun to feel useless. That is- until Dona of all people decided to open and operate the first clinic in Kilika. After that, other clinics emerged and both summoners and guardians found purpose once again, helping out those with their skills in white magic. Yuna ran the clinic in Besaid since that was her hometown; she had fast become one of Spira's best and finest healers touting the most patients of any other. The truth was she really enjoyed helping people and this was the best way for her to do just that without having to get involved in all the politics that ensued after Vegnagun's defeat. She preferred to leave that up to the guys; it just wasn't her forte.

Rikku emerged from the bedroom triumphant in her finding of the comm. Sphere she was missing and held it in the air. "I called Yunie and she said we could come by anytime we wanted to, although I think she's still a little sore at you for what you did to her." She winked in jest, making him recall the time he thought Rikku was kidnapped and he called the former summoner only to hang up on her, leaving her to wonder about the fate of her cousin until Rikku finally called her the following evening.

"She'll never let me live that down, will she?" Baralai sighed, blushing. "How many times can a man say he's sorry?"

"Obviously not enough if you're apologizing to the former high summoner." Rikku giggled, heading down the hallway to the study. "She's only teasing ya know. I'm sure she won't hurt ya… too bad."

----------------------

Isaaru folded the white cotton sheets with precision, leaving them and the blankets he used on the sofa bed in a neat pile on the floor. O'aka too was arranging his own blankets, but his turned out to look more like cloth versions of crumpled up paper in comparison to his friend. There was silence; neither of them had said much to each other after the revelations the night before, and even less was said to each other during that brief moment they were alone on the docks when Isaaru ran off. Deciding he could stand the tension no longer, O'aka started the inevitable conversation.

"Just wanted ta let ya know…" He stared down at the floor, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to figure out how to make what was in his head come out of his mouth. "It's just…I'm really…"

"I understand, O'aka." Isaaru interrupted, throwing the cushions back in their rightful place. "No apologies are necessary. We were both used. There wasn't anything you or I could do." Sitting down on the sofa, Isaaru inhaled long and deep, placing his head in his hands. "I can't blame you for doing something I myself was doing as well, but to Baralai and Rikku." He paused for a moment. "Especially to Baralai, whom I value as a friend above everyone I've ever known. If _he_ can forgive me so easily for what I've done, then there is no way I could not allow you the same courtesy."

O'aka was so touched he made his way towards the window away from Isaaru's view so he could shed a few tears in semi private. A few minutes passed before he turned around back to where the praetor sat, and took a seat next to him.

"I just don't know what ta say, Isaaru sir. No one's eva given me a second chance like this." He clenched his fists. "One thing I _do_ know." He added. "We gotta find someway to make Rin pay fer what he did."

"Give it time, O'aka my friend." Isaaru assured. "He will not get away with this unscathed, that I assure you of."

Their conversation was interrupted by Rikku's tapping on the door. "Wakey wakey eggs n' bakey!" She chimed, peeking her head in. "Isaaru has an appointment with Yunie at the Besaid clinic to get rid of those darn tickle bugs so let's get hopping!"

"All right, Rikku." Isaaru nodded. "Just as soon as I make a call."

------------------------------------------------

For a Saturday, the Besaid clinic was not as busy as usual. Aside from a few young mothers carrying small babies inside for what seemed to be yearly inoculations, nothing dire was happening. That made the group happy, because that meant they would not have to stay for a long period of time and were able to start working on their retaliation for Rin. As they approached the stony steps Yuna met them in the entryway. She was clad in a white robe from head to toe and holding a scroll in her hands.

"Good morning, everyone!" she beamed; smiling so big her lips looked like they could have reached her tiny ears. "Welcome to my clinic! I cleared all of my appointments today so we can work uninterrupted on getting Isaaru back to normal!" Yuna glanced over at him and gave a warm smile, unsure of how to properly approach him. She was disappointed in herself; all that training and she was _still_ unprepared in the dealings of those who've gone through such tough times. "How are you, Isaaru? I have heard of your ordeal and I'm hoping I and my staff are able to help you here." She hoped it was enough to suffice, and apparently it was because Isaaru was blushing, obviously uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

Not wanting any more of an audience, Isaaru quickly bowed his head and blurted out the only words he could think of in a pinch. "I appreciate that, Lady Yuna."

"Don't do that!" Yuna scolded, tapping his head with the scroll she held. "And don't call me 'Lady'. We're old friends. Forget the formalities."

"So Yunie" Rikku interrupted making her way closer to her cousin. "What are we gonna do for him?" Yuna was about to reply when they were all interrupted by a bellowing voice coming from the town. Imagine their surprise when they all saw Cid heading towards them, especially Baralai and Rikku since they recalled the last time they met was not pleasant.

"You better make sure that boy gets the highest form of treatment! He's working for my future son in law, you know."

Rikku ran toward her father, meeting him at the bottom of the temple stairs.

"Pops? What on Spira are _you_ doing here?" She pecked his cheek and eyed him curiously, looking for an angle. She knew he always seemed to have one. "And since when do you approve of me and Baralai?"

"Since Isaaru here called me this morning and gave me the low down on what's goin' on." Cid pushed them forward into the temple. "Yuna you still got them conference type rooms in this place?" She nodded. "Then take us to one because I don't trust the ears around here. I wanna go where it's private like."

------------------------------------

In an old conference room toward the back of the temple, Isaaru, Yuna, O'aka, Baralai, and Rikku sat in dusty folding chairs before Cid, who was about to let them all in on what he knew.

"Now, from what I gather from Isaaru, Rin is trying to find a way to either get control of my company or sabotage it without getting his hands dirty. That's where the majority of you all come in. Isaaru's trying to sabotage Rikku and Baralai's pending marriage, while O'aka is trying to poison Isaaru to keep him reliant on Rin so he can save _his_ own company. All this just to get to me." He pointed a thumb to his chest and continued. "Well, since I don't want anyone else getting hurt, poisoned or sabotaged I'm going to give him exactly what he wants."

There was a collective gasp, and the room went quiet…

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to wax pathetic on how long it's been since I updated, because I know it's been since September and I feel bad enough. I've been working on this darn chapter for almost two months (I know I'm slo) and before it got any bigger I wanted to cut the cord right here. I'd guarantee I'd update sooner but I'm not going to write checks my butt can't cash so until then I hope everyone is doing well and had a nice Easter (or not if you don't celebrate) 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The silence hung heavy like early morning fog in the Kilika forest as the five stared Cid down in disbelief from the words he'd just uttered.

_I'm going to give him exactly what he wants._

"You can't be serious, Vydran _(father)_" Rikku insisted, her eyes bulged out at him as if to ask where his brains were. "You're just gonna give up like that?"

Cid shrugged coolly. "Yep." Was his blunt reply.

"But Uncle Cid!" Yuna interjected, her finger raised upward to the ceiling in protest. "You're going to lose everything then!"

"What does it matter when lives are at stake, Yuna?" Cid asked, shaking his head as he stared down toward the old, tiled floor. "You all shouldn't even be involved in this, but yet you are. If I try to fight him on this you can bet your sweet behind that he's got other things in store for ya, and they aren't gonna be pretty." He approached his niece and pressed a comforting hand to her smocked shoulder. "This is my fight, and I'm gonna handle things the way I want to, _period._" He glared at Rikku to emphasize his statement. "Don't you go interferin', just get yer damn wedding planned already before this young man here" Cid pointed to Baralai next to her, "Realizes what kind of family he's marryin' himself into and leaves."

"I assure you sir, I'm not going anywhere _despite_ the family she has." Baralai wrapped his arm around Rikku protectively, drawing her closer to his side. "It pleases both Rikku and I to have your blessing and participation. It is what she…" he paused, mentally scratching that last word "…I mean, _we_ want more than anything." Baralai gazed lovingly at his fiancée who had begun to tear up almost instantly. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Come on now, Rikku" he smiled. "What are you crying for?"

"Oh I don't know." She sniffled, blowing her nose into the handkerchief. "It's only what I've wanted since we got engaged, that's all."

"Then you're gonna let me handle things from here, Rikku, like a good daughter?" Cid placed his hands to his hips and tilted his head as he looked at her, hoping she'd leave things alone. He didn't actually think she would go for it, but as luck would have it the moment kind of broke down her defenses and she just shook her head in agreement. "All right! Now patch him up already. I've got some business I need to attend to. O'aka" He turned his attention to the short stocky salesman. "I'm gonna need your help with some things and I was hoping you'd come with me now. You free?"

O'aka sat up from his chair and hurried over to Cid not wanting to anger him. He'd seen Cid in action before, and was not about to displease the six foot, bald headed man. "Of course, Cid sir!" he saluted, unsure of how to act around him. "Whatever ye wants." He then headed over to Isaaru for a moment who was sitting in another chair by the door. "You gonna be all right, Isaaru sir? I won't leave ye if you don't want me to."

Isaaru smiled at O'aka and patted his back. "You go. I promise I will be fine. Call me if you like later in the day and I'll tell you how everything went. Cid needs your assistance now. Do whatever he instructs, understand?" He extended his hand and O'aka grabbed it in both of his.

"You got it, sir!" was his choked up response. "Whatever it takes. Now ya be sure n' take care of yerself." Not to keep Cid waiting further, but really because he didn't want Isaaru or the others to see him upset he abruptly let go of Isaaru's hand and left the room. Cid gave his daughter and niece a hug, and shook Baralai's hand before leaving himself.

"I'll be in touch with you both" He said, and approached Isaaru, shaking his hand last. "You get better, and if you need anything, tell them to charge it to my office and we'll take care of it, you hear?"

Isaaru nodded and Cid left the room, leaving Yuna, Isaaru, Rikku and Baralai alone. Yuna followed the two out of the room but quickly came back in with a wheelchair, pointing at its seat to Isaaru.

"You! In this chair now! We've got some tickle bugs to vanquish!" She said triumphantly with a fist to the air, and before he could even get out of his current seat Yuna was in front of him, helping him into the wheeled contraption. Once securely strapped in she headed for the exit and spun her head backward towards her cousin and Baralai. "This'll take most of the day, so I think you two should go out and do something together for a while. He'll be fine with me!"

"You know," Baralai agreed, looking once at Yuna then back to Rikku. "She's right. We _haven't _done anything just the two of us in quite a while. We'll leave it up to you, Yuna. Good luck, Isaaru!" He waved as the two left the room, and Rikku shouted her goodbyes as well.

"So…" The Al-Bhed said suggestively, turning her attention to the praetor while pulling him into her. "What did ya have in mind for us, huh?" Baralai held her face in his hands, bringing it closer to his, and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling away slowly from Rikku and burying his face into her neck, she giggled with delight while he left a trail of kisses right up to her earlobe.

"I know of this very quaint little 'Bed and Breakfast'-type place tucked away in a corner of Luca." He murmured into her ear, nibbling on it before meeting her eyes with his once again. "That is, unless you want to go play miniature golf instead…" He smiled as she punched him playfully in the arm in protest.

"I don't think so, bucko!" She replied with dreamy eyes, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "How fast can we get there from here?"

**-----------------------------------------------**

Rin stood angrily before his desk at the Mi'hen Travel Agency with his comm. Sphere clutched in his hand. For the past two days he had been trying and failing to get in touch with both Isaaru and O'aka, and he did not appreciate being ignored. He dialed Isaaru's number once again and it rang several times before he got the same old message. Rin calmly clicked off the sphere and instantly chucked it across the room where it shattered against a frame on the far wall of his office.

"They mock me!" He screamed, his voice received by no one. "It's like they just dropped off the face of Spira or something! Oh they will pay for this most certainly." Rin insisted, opening up one of the desk drawers in front of him, revealing three bottles of Oli-Thistle. He picked one of them up and eyed its contents intently. "In more ways than one this will be the last dose of Oli-Thistle that damn praetor will ever get from me." He'd begun to laugh maniacally but he abruptly stopped when he was startled by a figure standing in the entryway to his office.

"Whatever you're thinkin' of doing, you ain't." Cid declared, making his way toward Rin, but not before closing and locking the door behind him. His arms were folded firmly, and when he reached him, his body towered over the Al-Bhed's like a Coeurl about to feast on a Chocobo's carcass. "You and I got some talkin' to do, and you're gonna listen to every word I've got to say!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Rin raised his chin to meet Cid's angry glare but quickly recoiled and made space between them, not wanting to be the recipient of his impending wrath. Brushing away papers with the back of his arm, Cid cleared a space for himself on Rin's desk, not caring for the fate of the documents as they fell either to the floor or in the wastebasket next to it. He made himself comfortable, lighting up a cigar he retrieved from his pants pocket before turning his attention to his fellow Al-Bhed. Closing his eyes Cid inhaled deeply, enjoying the smooth texture of the cigar and blew out the smoke into a plant Rin had hanging by the window. Rin grew impatient with his visitor's lack of respect and snatched the cigar from his mouth, stomping on it angrily.

"Who are you to come into my place of business and make yourself at home?" Rin threw the cigar into the wastebasket. "Get off of my desk! Have you no shame? What do you want here anyway? I am a busy man!"

"Yeah, busy hurting innocent people to get what you want." Cid accused, rising from the desk, referring to Isaaru and all that Rin had done to him. "Why didn't you just come to the source? Or are ya that much of a coward?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, you pretentious oaf." Rin countered, slamming the fallen papers back onto their places on the desk. "What makes you think I've done such things? Where is your proof?" The corner of Rin's mouth curved up into a sly smile irritating Cid to no end as he sat down into his leather chair.

"I heard the entire story from Isaaru and it's too complicated to have been made up. Admit it now and save some face before I pound you into submission." Cid bent into Rin, his fist clenched and placed close to the man's face. Rin kept his composure outside, but on the inside he knew if he tried anything he would end up in a lot of pain, deciding instead to play it cool. Realizing he was in fact caught, Rin waited to see what kind of backlash he would receive. Pushing Cid's fist away from him Rin scoffed and chuckled lightly. "So what are _you_ going to do about all of this?" he threatened. "You have no authority to hurt me. I am an important figure and you could face serious consequences if you do."

Cid unclenched his fist and backed away slowly, noting that the man had indeed had a point. Taking a deep breath and regaining his composure Cid began to lay out the reason for his visit. "It's actually easy Rin." He began, making his way to a chair by the door, moving it closer to the desk and sitting down on it. "You want to be a hog and own all of the businesses around here, then leave my daughter and her friends alone. No more blackmailing and poisoning. Yer giving us as Al-Bhed's a bad name. I thought you were better than that." He folded his arms and leaned back into the chair, crossing his legs as well, waiting for an answer.

Rin sat quietly for a moment, trying to figure out what kind of angle Cid was working from. The idea seemed very unbelievable but he was definitely interested since that meant he wouldn't have to do any more leg work. He shifted in his seat and put a hand to his chin. Figuring he didn't have anything to lose he decided to play along. "All right Cid, I'll bite. Just what exactly do you mean by this?" He steepled his fingers while Cid explained.

"For me, it's not worth Rikku's suffering to keep my business if you keep trying to bust her relationship up by using Isaaru" he noted, looking up casually at an old painting of Home Rin had hanging behind him. "And Isaaru is a key part in our alliance with them damn Bevelians; if anything happens to him we have no chance of ever gaining a relationship with them. We need their support to survive." Rin had stood up by the time Cid finished the sentence, and he walked over to the front of the desk where his guest was sitting. Rin leaned against the wooden surface, hanging onto every word he said. "So what I want to do is offer you my company. It's a pain in the ass to keep track of anyway and we all know I don't like being tied down to just one thing. We set up a date, you sign the papers I'll have drawn up and we call it a day." Cid noticed Rin's eyes getting very wide and could sense the disbelief. To sweeten the pot he quickly added "I'll even have Isaaru here to supervise, and you can bring one of your people if you need to. Do we have a deal?" Cid stretched out his arm and hand to Rin, waiting for him to make a decision.

"This sounds too good to be true." Rin huffed, folding his arms inward. "What do _you_ get out of this deal? It is not like you to do something for nothing."

Cid agreed with that. "I know, but that was the old me. The new me is getting soft in his old age, and well…" he tried to find the words. "Let's just say I owe it to Rikku for puttin' up with me and my shenanigans for all them years. If I don't start thinkin' of her more I could lose her and I don't want that if you catch my drift. She's getting' married and I want to be a part of that. I guess I'll just go back to Home and see what else I can do there. Besides, this isn't gonna be totally free. It's gonna cost you." He wrote an amount down on a slip of paper from the desk and handed it to the businessman. It didn't seem too unreasonable to Rin either, but he still didn't seem sold on the whole deal and it was written all over his face. Still, it sounded like Cid had indeed changed and he was afraid that maybe he wouldn't get another offer if he didn't accept this one. Reluctantly, Rin took out his hand and the two shook on it. Cid smiled. "You ain't gonna be disappointed Rin. This company is gonna go through the roof, and with your expertise you stand to be a very rich man." He boasted, putting an arm around the Al-Bhed. "Plus, you'll be responsible for cementing a permanent relationship with the people of Bevelle _and_ helping to restore Home. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like something I was brought into this world to do!" Rin grinned from ear to ear, unable to conceal his joy. He was finally going to get what he wanted after all those months of hard work and planning. "When do we make this plan final?"

"How soon would you like to?" Cid asked, making his way toward the door. "We could do it tonight if ya want. I'll draw up the papers, and Isaaru could be well enough by then. He's being healed by my niece today, to reverse the damage you've done."

Rin was too busy seeing dollar signs to even care about his former blackmailing tool, continuing with the conversation instead. "I think tonight would be too soon." Rin noted, following him as he was leaving. "I want to televise this, so that everyone will see and benefit from such a deal. You do not realize what good you have done here, Cid my good man. I will call you when I make arrangements. Is that satisfactory?"

"That'll work Rin." Cid said trying very hard to ignore the lack of concern he had for Isaaru. "We'll be in touch."

**------------------------------------------**

"This was such a good idea, Baralai!" Rikku exclaimed as she stretched her body out among the messed up sheets. "This was the best afternoon ever hands down!" She curled up against Baralai's bare chest and rested her head while he stroked her arm. They had spent the majority of the afternoon at a bed and breakfast in Luca named 'The Cozy Nook' eating various breakfast foods and lunches, talking, making love and cuddling. It was definitely a far cry from the way they had been living the last few days and it was a much needed distraction for the both of them.

"It certainly was." He agreed, kissing her forehead. "I hate that we've neglected us for so long, that's what made me think of this little getaway even if it is only for the afternoon." Baralai rolled Rikku over onto her back and entwined her fingers with his, stealing another kiss from her lips. She just giggled, wrapping her arms around him tightly pulling him into her.

"So you've had this bed and breakfast thing planned for a while then?" she asked, rubbing her nose against his between kisses. "A girl could get used to these kinds of surprises."

"Well, then I guess you should just start getting used to them." Baralai insisted, continuing to kiss her until their tender moment was disturbed, however, by the ring of his portable comm. Sphere in his pants by the bed. "I should get that" he said hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to answer it or continue to make Rikku's eyes roll into the back of her head. Unfortunately answering the comm. Sphere won over and he leaned over the bed, grabbing it from the crumpled slacks on the floor. "Hello?" he answered, slightly annoyed at first that they were being interrupted, but relieved when he'd heard the voice on the other end of the sphere. "Isaaru! How did everything go? Are you well?"

The conversation only lasted a few minutes; the only words coming from Baralai were 'okay', 'yes', and the occasional 'uh-hmm' before he finally said his goodbyes and hung up. Dropping the sphere back onto the floor he sat over the bed with his head in his hands and he sighed, alarming Rikku. She quickly rose to his side, laying her head onto his shoulder while caressing his back with her hand.

"So, how's he doing?" She asked quietly. "Is he gonna be all right?"

Baralai smiled, pecking Rikku's cheek. "He's going to be fine." He paused, wrinkling his forehead. "Your father set up his appointment with Rin to sell his company. It's tomorrow, it's televised, and he wants us there as well."

Rikku could tell her fiancée was quite upset. He always got quiet and serious when things weren't to his satisfaction and she called him on it. "So what's wrong then? What's eatin' ya?"

He lifted himself off of the bed and began to redress while she still sat there in her bra and panties. "I was hoping your father wasn't serious." Baralai said disappointed while pulling his shirt over his head. "I do not want to have to deal with the likes of Rin knowing full well what he did to Isaaru. I think he is making a huge mistake."

"I wish I could make heads or tails of my Pop's behavior, but even _I_ can't figure him out." She said apologetically, standing up herself to redress as well. "Is there any way we can change his mind?" Rikku zipped up her jeans and fingered the knots from her thick blonde hair. Baralai shook his head.

"I don't think so. I suppose we should just trust him on this, if it is really what he wants to do." He looked at Rikku and grabbed her hand. "Whatever happens, I'm not going to leave you. Please know that."

She wasn't sure what he meant by his words, but she could sense he needed to say them for some reason. "Of course you won't." she said in agreement. "I know that. It's gonna be you and me no matter what happens. I told you you won't be able to get rid of me so easily. Now let's get out of here. I'm starving!"

Baralai looked at her a little perplexed as they left the bed and breakfast. "You're hungry? We just spent the last four or five hours eating!"

"Yeah, but we weren't _just_ eating!" she reasoned with pouty lips and sad eyes. "I think I worked off all that food already and my belly's totally empty! Can we get something please please please?" Rikku begged, until the praetor finally gave in.

"All right, all right!" He exclaimed with his hands in the air. "What did you have in mind?"

Rikku shrugged. "I dunno. Do they have a 'Lunch and Dinner' place around here too?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

_That same evening, as Rikku and Baralai roam Luca after an afternoon in a bed and breakfast..._

…Isaaru sat slumped in the back seat of the hover taxi with his head resting against the window as it drove him back to Bevelle. Despite Yuna's pleas for him to remain at the clinic overnight so soon after his surgery, Isaaru had finally convinced her that he was well enough to return home. Unlike his friends who spent most of the day eating delicious foods and engaging in various other fun 'activities', the unfortunate man had to spend _his_ day unconscious with a tube down his throat and several spells cast upon him. It was all to rid him of the tickle bugs Rin had so 'graciously' inflicted upon him many months ago. With half lidded eyes, Isaaru yawned wearily and stared vacantly into the dark blurry landscapes that whizzed by him, not wanting to think about how he was almost murdered out of sheer greed by someone he once thought he could trust. At that moment all Isaaru wanted was to succumb to his large bed, soft fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Tomorrow was going to be trying enough for him and he did not want to add to his situation by being a zombie through it.

The hover at last stopped in front of his little brick house and he stepped out, relieved to finally be home after being gone for almost three days. That relief was short lived, however, when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So I suppose you are aware of what I have done to you."

Isaaru shut his eyes and wished in vain it wasn't Rin behind him. He was in no mood to deal with anyone, let alone _that_ particular Al-Bhed. Inhaling deeply, Isaaru spun around on his heels slowly, coming face to face with the man before him.

"Can we do this some other time, Rin? I'm very tired. It took a lot of work on Yuna's part to undo what you've done to me and I'd like some rest, especially since tomorrow I'm being forced to watch you get everything you want." He clenched his teeth at the last words he spoke, knowing they were true. By the end of tomorrow Rin would indeed be in control of at least ninety percent of the suppliers in Spira, making it impossible not to do business through him, and he had to witness the event. That meant that even small time entrepreneurs such as O'aka would have to clear every sale with him before they can even save a single cent for themselves. It made Isaaru cringe at the thought of people trying to make an honest living forced to have their earnings garnished by someone who didn't really need the Gil to begin with. Deciding he didn't want to deal with Rin after all, Isaaru turned back around ignoring him, heading towards his home.

"I am sorry Isaaru."

Those four words froze the young man in his place, hardly believing he had heard them. Isaaru cocked his head to the side, glaring at Rin. "Pardon me?" He asked, although he did hear correctly.

"I said I am sorry for what I did, Isaaru, but I know you think I am not." Rin watched as Isaaru clenched his fists at his sides, feeling sure the young man wanted to pummel him into the ground. He didn't move though, and seemed to wait for Rin to continue, so he took a breath in and did just that. "I am a salesman, first and foremost. My goal in life is to sell things and make Gil, as much as I can get my hands on." He paused, but Isaaru didn't waver and continued to stare him down. "I cannot expect you to understand why I have done everything I have, so I will simply say that I did what I felt was necessary to ensure my continued success. Cidco was threatening my very way of life- the only thing I know how to do. You cannot tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were me."

Isaaru felt sick to his stomach at what Rin was implying and minced no words expressing it. "You're right- I don't think you're sorry, and as for what you think _I _would have done… that's where you and I differ, Rin. I wouldn't have done such a thing to someone I valued as a friend. Did you not even think of all the damage you've done? Or _could _have done? Baralai and Rikku deserve their happiness, yet you thought nothing of using O'aka _and_ my very life to try to tear them apart, and quite possibly the still frail bonds that the people of Yevon and Al-Bhed's have managed to form in two years?" Isaaru's voice grew louder, and he had become angrier. "_All this_ because _you_ just _had _to have more Gil than you could possibly spend in three lifetimes?" His hands shook under his belled sleeves and he closed his eyes while he clenched his jaw, trying his best to hold back doing anything that could hurt himself or Rin, no matter how much he would have deserved it. Isaaru thought it bitterly funny how Rin had no remorse risking his life for his benefit, but Isaaru himself could not do the same thing in return.

Rin had continued to say nothing while Isaaru ranted. He just stood there, his facial features were even- no sign of emotion fell upon it. When he noticed Isaaru fighting with himself internally he _did _smirk and cross his arms to his chest before saying something. "It looks like you want to hurt me, Isaaru, but I see you won't. It makes no difference anyway what you say to me, because either way I will _still_ be signing those papers tomorrow and I will _still_ become wealthier than I could have ever dreamed. You must think of it this way- you weren't killed, the people are getting along, and Baralai and Rikku could finally get married." He said the last sentence while rolling his eyes. Rin did not care for either Baralai _or_ Rikku. "It doesn't sound _so_ horrible, does it?"

"What about O'aka?" Isaaru asked simply. "What'll happen to him? To his business?"

"I haven't given him much thought actually." Rin replied. "But now that you mention it I am going to have to do something about him for betraying me, won't I?"

"You've done enough to him. Leave the man alone. As a matter of fact, leave _me_ alone." Isaaru turned away from him. "I don't feel like dealing with you anymore tonight, so…." And without another word he headed up the walkway for real this time, not looking back at Rin. He had heard all he wanted to, and if he didn't turn away at that moment he would have difficulties keeping his temper in check if he was forced to listen to that man any longer.

Rin was obviously not pleased with the gesture and followed Isaaru, calling him several times, but Isaaru did not acknowledge him in any way. As the front door slammed with a loud bang in his face, Rin stood there dumbfounded, but still eerily calm. "You can ignore me all you please, Isaaru!" He shouted through the door. "But either way I _will_, as you say- get everything I want. Do not forget- You _are_ my witness you know, and it will be in your best interests to be there on time. Sleep well Isaaru." And with that, Rin headed out to the street and boarded the first passing hover taxi to Djose, eager for the events of the next day while Isaaru huddled into his bed wondering what in Yevon's name Cid was thinking.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you, Ikon. You were a great help.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The next morning started off differently for everyone despite the fact that they were all preparing for the same event. In a resident room at the Mi'hen travel agency Rin stood in front of his bathroom mirror with a smirk on his face, preparing to take his place as the wealthiest man in Spira. In Djose, Cid sat at his desk with a cigar in his hand and a hot mug of black coffee in front of him, waiting for everyone to arrive. In Bevelle, O'aka knocked softly on Isaaru's front door and entered to find the young man tying the final sash around his formal robe and ready to leave. Lastly in Kilika, the alarm clock in Rikku and Baralai's bedroom was silenced by a strong, feminine hand.

"Oh I'm not ready to get up just yet." She whined, throwing the pillow on top of her head in annoyance. "Baralai, what time do we have to be there again?"

"In about a half an hour, so wakey wakey." He answered playfully, slapping her behind before rolling out of bed. Baralai made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as Rikku sat herself up and rubbed her eyes. She was trying so hard to wake up but the activities the day before at the bed and breakfast were catching up to her, making it nearly impossible. Baralai emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist and one in his hand, drying his hair. The sight he saw before him made him laugh instantly; his fiancée sat on the bed, her head hung in front of her and her hair spilled downward, covering her face entirely. She snored louder than an angry Coeurl and he briefly played with the thought that she would bite him if he tried to jostle her awake before he approached her. "Rikku? Come on, wake up!" He said hesitantly, nudging her with a finger. Rikku shot up instantly, whipping Baralai in the face with her hair.

"OHMYGOODNESSI'MUP!!" she shouted, flying off of the bed and toward her dresser where she began to throw her clothes every which way frantically. Rikku fumbled through the scattered clothing looking for something to wear before deciding on her thief gear. Hopping across the room while putting on her boots, she made her way to the scarf that landed on the bedpost and tied it around her neck. Finally, with a quick finger through her hair Rikku put it up in a ponytail and tied her blue bandanna around her head. "Okey dokey I'm ready!" She announced, but frowned at Baralai because he was still clad only in a towel and nowhere near ready to leave. Baralai continued to laugh, dodging a hairbrush that was flung at his head.

"What? I'm almost ready. I didn't tell you to run around like a madwoman, did I?"

With a roll of her eyes Rikku left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee while Baralai finished getting ready. They left shortly after, meeting up with the rest of the people in Djose.

**Djose, Cid's office**

The atmosphere in Cid's office was so tense not even a machete could cut through it. The occupants stood like statues, seemingly afraid to move for some unknown, but understood reason. Cid broke the tension in the air by rising from his desk with papers in hand, signaling he was ready to begin. To his left stood O'aka and Isaaru- his right consisted of Rikku, Baralai, Rin and an unidentified al-bhed young man that Isaaru was quick to notice.

"Rin- who's this person you have with you?" He was annoyed and with good reason: no one was supposed to bring any guests with them for fear of early leakage to Shelinda's newspaper.

Rin simply ignored Isaaru's distaste and placed a hand upon the young man's shoulder smiling. "This is Abnu. He is going to be my witness instead of you. No offense but I do not feel I could trust you today. Cid has allowed this change if you please."

"No I _don't_ please." Isaaru answered angrily. "If you don't trust me today then why in Yevon did I bother to show up? Did you honestly think I would have just left you on your own?"

"You have a point Isaaru but that does not change the fact that I have made this decision. Now Cid- let us go on with the signing please." Rin sat himself down in front of Cid's desk, and everyone else followed suit, taking places on the sofa and chairs in his office. O'aka looked to Isaaru and nodded.

"Don't let 'im bother ya none, Isaaru sir." He said kindly, taking his seat in the leather chair next to his friend. "Why do ye want to participate in this shoddy deal in tha first place afta all he's done?"

Isaaru glanced back at O'aka and shrugged. "Maybe I thought he'd change his mind or something, but you're right O'aka- I _don't_ know why I do. Either way I guess I don't have a choice now, huh?"

"Not really" was O'aka's reply and his gaze moved to the table as if he was suddenly mesmerized by its surface, not sure what to say to his friend any further.

Meanwhile, Rikku held Baralai's hand, squeezing it tight as she looked over at her father while they took their seats. "Pops, are you sure you want to do this? Baralai and I are gonna be fine either way you know." She was flattered he was doing this for her and her friends, but she knew deep down it had to be a mistake. "Don't just give away everything you've worked so hard for, especially to _him"_ she pointed over to Rin- her scowl revealing her obvious disgust. Cid placed the papers down in front of Rin and smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry about nothin' Rikku." He assured her. "I need to do this. If I don't he won't leave _any _of us alone and my success is not worth your happiness or Isaaru's health."

Rin frowned. "How dare you speak freely among yourselves as if I am not here. Now let us get down to business before I get angry. I am not leaving this room until I get what I was promised."

"Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on Rin." He pointed to the papers and began the inevitable. "Now, make sure ya read everything there, show it to your witness and sign your name on the bottom line. He'll then show it to O'aka who will also verify this is right. Is that clear? We ain't doin' this twice." Once Rin and the witnesses agreed, Cid handed Rin a pen and picked up his coffee, but he added one more thing. "Remember- once these papers are signed there is no going back, no re-negotiating. This is a permanent, un breakable deal, got it?"

"Yes already!" Rin said impatiently, snatching the pen from Cid. "…Although I do not know why you think I would ever want to re negotiate becoming the richest in all Spira." After giving the paper a thorough run through he signed it and handed it to Abnu, who did the same. When he was finished, the witness nodded and handed it to O'aka, who suddenly seemed nervous. As he clutched the parchments in his hands they began to shake and he started to sweat. Cid looked at the salesman calmly and approached him.

"What's a matter, boy? Why you all sweaty?" He patted O'aka on the back and grinned. "You need a glass o' water or somethin?" When O'aka responded with a shake of his head, Cid motioned to Rikku to get the man a glass of water from the cooler and she did quickly.

"Thank ye, Rikku." He said gratefully, taking the glass from her, chugging the contents down quickly.

Rin eyed O'aka suspiciously. "What is the meaning of this? O'aka what is your problem?"

"Nothin' sir." O'aka replied, gulping loudly. "Just a little hot. Here ye go." He signed the papers and handed them to Cid before retreating back to his seat. Cid took his final look at the documents and leant over his desk to add his own signature. Placing the pen on the desk, he reached for a manila envelope and stuck the documents inside, sealing it shut. Just as he was about to put the envelope in a wall safe above the desk Rin snatched the envelope out of his hand.

"I'll be taking this home with me, if you please." Rin stated matter of factly as Cid shot him a disbelieving look at his daring action. "I cannot have you tampering with this in any way. As long as it is sealed I shall be able to know it was not used in trickery to make me lose everything. I am sure you understand, Cid?"

Cid was none too pleased at what his fellow al-bhed was implying but nodded his head anyway. "Ah, if you're gonna be all paranoid about it; just do what ya gotta then. I don't wanna be bothered with this anymore. Can we all agree that this meetin' is over?" Everyone stood from their seated places and headed towards Rin and Cid. Rikku shook her head in disbelief at her father; she was not happy about what just went down and was going to give him a piece of her mind, but was stopped when Baralai took her hand in his, pulling her toward him.

"Don't Rikku." He said sternly, looking her dead in the eyes. "Your father made his choice, and he _wanted_ to do it for us and Isaaru. Don't take this away from him, even if it isn't right. Let's just move forward now and get on with our lives, and that means we've got a wedding to plan, ok?" Baralai's grip on her hand softened, and Rikku didn't fight back. She simply smiled at him and when they made it to Cid she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks a ton, Pops."

"Forget it, Rik- Consider it an apology for bein' so damn stubborn about you and this praetor here. I shoulda been happy for ya in the first place. Let's just leave it at that." Cid rubbed the back of his head and reached into his pocket to grab another cigar.

"So what are ya gonna do now Pops, that you're poor again?" Rikku asked

"I ain't gonna be poor!" Cid exclaimed, lighting the stogie in his mouth. "I got me about fifty thousand Gil from the deal. I'll probably head back to Home and try to help build it. Gippal's startin' some kind of rebuildin' project and said he could use someone to supervise so maybe I'll do that! Don't worry none about me." He patted Baralai on the shoulder as they walked by. "You take care of my daughter. I can still hurt ya if ya make her cry." Cid winked and Baralai reached out to shake his hand.

"You don't have to worry about that, sir." Baralai replied with a smile. "She'll be happy. I'll make sure of it." And he kissed her cheek.

As the two approached Rin, he was surrounded by Abnu, O'aka, and Isaaru. No one could smack the smile off of his face as he gloated, re-pissing Rikku off.

"Rin." She said through gritted teeth, putting her hand out to him. "Congratulations on…monopolizing every business in Spira, or rather- _killing_ every small business in Spira"

Before Baralai could interject Rin stopped him and shook her hand despite the comment.

"You cannot blame her for being a bit angry." He said, his tone smug. "After all she _is_ right in a way. I am, unfortunately going to kill the small businesses- but not on purpose. It is just how life is, and everyone will just have to adjust. Right, O'aka?" Rin turned around to face the short, stocky man and smiled in a way that confused the young woman. "Oh don't tell me you have not heard?"

Rikku looked to O'aka who just hung his head. "What's he talking about, O'aka? Why do you have to adjust?"

"Well ye see…" O'aka began sadly. "I'm out of business now. Me location was formerly a part of Cidco that I was paying off to own, but…" He paused and turned away as Rin continued for him.

"…but it now belongs to me and I have decided I will not continue with this deal because I can no longer trust this man."

"How dare you! You…" Rikku shouted but Rin spoke over her rant, silencing her.

"He will be given back every gil coin he put into this in the past and that is that. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to go home to prepare for my first day as owner of Cidco. Speaking of which, I am going to have to do something about that horrid name. Good day to you all. It has been..." And with that, Rin and Abnu exited the room before another word could be spoken to them.

Rikku went to chase after them but Baralai once again held her back, this time grabbing both of her arms. "Rikku please! Cut it out and let him go- there's nothing you can accomplish by going after him. What's done is done."

"Stop trying to defend this, Baralai!" She shouted back, tears beginning to fall from her spiral eyes. "Pops just lost everything, and now O'aka! When is it going to stop? How many more people is that man going to screw over?" Rikku fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest in frustration. Baralai just held her, stroking her back in comforting circles while she cried. Cid and O'aka went to their side almost immediately to try and help Baralai calm her down.

"Rikku please don't be upset anymore." O'aka pleaded, trying his best to console her. "It'll be all right. I just gotta look fer something else ta come along is all. Rin's still giving me back me money so I can use that to see what I can do." He looked at Cid, shrugging in defeat at a loss for what to say any further and her father cut in.

"Now cut this out, Rikku!" Cid scolded but failed to sound as angry as he had hoped. No parent wanted to see their children upset and even though he was normally not the touchy feely type, Cid still cared somewhere underneath that gruff exterior. Not knowing what else to say he simply said- "What goes around comes around, and that bastard won't be lucky forever. Just get her home, will ya Baralai? Get your life started already. Go on! I'll contact ya later kid. C'mon O'aka, whaddya say us poor folk go get a late lunch? Isaaru wanna come too?"

And with that he ushered the two men out of the room, saying his goodbyes as they left. Meanwhile, Rikku finally composed herself, wiping her face with the back of her hands and she stared up at Baralai who kissed her on the forehead softly.

"C'mon Rik- lets get out of here, okay? Let's go home." They headed for the exit arm in arm, and just a few feet from it Rikku stopped him in their tracks and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really think its true- what Pops said about Rin not being lucky forever?"

"I think it could be, Rikku." He replied simply, and escorted her out. "You never know what could happen."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Final chapter**

_**Sometime later-**_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" Isaaru announced proudly as the two leaned into each other to share their first kiss as a married couple. The guests showered them with cheers and applause as Baralai and Rikku turned and made their way down the carpeted path sandwiched between their friends and family. They couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day in Besaid; it seemed almost as though the trees and flowers somehow made themselves more lush and vibrant just for that day.

They decided to keep the ceremony simple with few in attendance. After all they had been through the two just wanted to be married and get on with their lives as soon as possible. There was sudden media attention after the news had broke that Rin signed everything he owned over to Cid, making him the richest man in Spira, and they knew if they held off any longer their day would be a complete circus. Isaaru, who now spent his days at the helm of New Yevon since Baralai tended to the business aspect of it was more than happy to marry his two closest friends anytime they wanted. He had owed Rikku and Baralai his life after everything he had been through. Isaaru was eventually cleared completely of the tickle bug parasites after only a month and was given the prognosis of a long, healthy life.

As Baralai and Rikku greeted their guests, they found themselves standing before Rikku's now wealthy father. She wrapped her arms around Cid tightly and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Pops, thank you so much for springin' for this super terrific ceremony at such short notice!" She looked radiant in her ivory gown; the beading was minimal on the bust and the fabric light and airy, made to resemble the breeze on the beach. "To get us this spot in Besaid at a busy time of year isn't easy, even for Baralai and he's praetor!" She pointed lovingly to her new husband who smiled in return.

"Well Rikku…" Cid beamed proudly "Ya shouldn't be thankin' me. Thank Rin! If he weren't so damn easy to fool you wouldn't be standin' here but in some small shack filled with stinky people." He laughed so hard his head tilted back and tears came shortly after. "It still makes me laugh thinkin' about how easy it was!"

Rikku laughed along with Cid, leaning onto Baralai to keep herself from falling over. "Yeah, who'd think he'd be tricked by his own game? I admit that was clever keeping your plans secret from me. I don't think it woulda worked so well."

"That's why I only let Isaaru, Baralai and O'aka in on the deal. I'm sorry dear, but you definitely would have flaked…" he paused to choose his words and continued, "…but not intentionally. I've never seen ya do anything that was deliberate, and when you got so angry in front of him I knew I'd done the right thing. You could have never faked such anger if ya had to on the spot."

"He played right into our hands" Baralai added. "We knew he wasn't going to let Isaaru vouch for him at the last minute, so him getting his own witness only proves that we had "nothing" to do with the papers being altered or switched." He put his arms around Rikku and kissed her forehead. "I now see where you got your vast knowledge of alchemy aside from your training. You had the best there was helping you along the entire time!"

Cid placed a hand on his new son in law's shoulder and winked. "Yep. I wasn't best in my class for three years runnin' for nothin! And to think, all it took was a little vial mixture of potion and ink…"

"…Which makes disappearing, reappearing ink wherever you need the ink to change!" Rikku interjected quickly. "You just put the concoction on every part of the paper _except _for the signatures, and while he thought he had them sealed away safely in the envelope the papers changed with no trace of the stuff! It was brilliant! But what I want to know is, how did you time the writings to change so perfectly? What would have happened if the two sets of writing came up at the same time?"

"Whelp, after we left our first meeting before the paper signing I dug out the ingredients and did several tests, timing each one. When I figured it out, I drew up the papers. Simple as that." Cid shrugged and smiled. "Yep. He'll never be able to prove we did anything. Just what the man deserves after all he's done." He looked to his right and left suddenly. "Where is that man anyway? I thought he'd be around here somewhere…"

"He's over there, Cid" Baralai noted, pointing towards a stand with empty glasses and plates on it. "O'aka's got him working overtime I see!"

The three continued to laugh as they watched O'aka stand in front of Rin with his hands to his sides. They could hear him shouting at Rin in an annoyed voice. "Get ye ass movin' Rin! We've got to make sure everyone has a full glass of the bubbly stuff! I ain't payin' ya six gil an hour to dilly dally! Hurry up before I change me mind and knock the rate down to five!"

Rin snatched a tray of full champagne glasses and made a face at O'aka only to trip and fall over his own two feet. The tray landed on his head along with several glasses, leaving his whole upper half soaked. As Cid and the crowd roared with laughter, Rikku grabbed Baralai's arm and lead him down towards the shoreline. With the wind blowing through their hair and water crashing at their feet, the two shared another kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well!" Rikku smiled happily. "We finally did it despite all the obstacles put in front of us!!"

"Yeah" Baralai replied, turning them both towards the beach where everyone was waving and clapping in unanimous approval. "We certainly did."

**The End**

A/N: It's over! It's over! and it only took counts on fingers three and a half years!! Thanks to those that read and put up with me, especially Mandy & Ikon. Thanks for the feedback and help; I couldn't have done it without you guys!!


End file.
